O Diário de Uma Bruxa Adolescente, por Nymphadora
by Pam F.F.C
Summary: Este é o Diário da neta de Remus Lupin e Nymphadora Tonks Lupin.


Diário de Uma Bruxa Adolescente, por Nimphadora Lupin

Capitulo 1 – Só pra começar

Querido Diário.... (Espera aí, que coisa mais ridícula!!!!! Não acredito que to fazendo isso)

Bom... Olá sou Nymphadora Lupin, tudo bem meu nome é esquisito mesmo,esse é um dos presentinhos que herdei de minha avó também chamada de Nymphadora Lupin mais conhecida como Tonks (seu sobrenome de solteira) por achar seu nome muito feio. Bom, pra falar a verdade eu amo esse nome, mas nem todo mundo me chama de Nymphadora minha mãe por exemplo prefere me chamar de Elizabeth meu segundo nome. Ah, é ainda não falei sobre minha família, puxa ela é enorme mas vamos começar pelo básico sou filha de Ted Lupin e Victoire Lupin, tenho dois irmãos Remo Lupin o mais velho de 18 anos e Eric Lupin de 17 anos. Sou neta de Remo Lupin e Nymphadora Lupin (pena não ter os conhecido, eles morreram quando meu pai era um bebê, coitadinho do papai) e de Gui Weasley e Fleur Weasley.

Nossa acabamos de nos mudar e é realmente o máximo, puxa to falando como se fosse a melhor coisa do mundo e só nos mudamos ontem. Hoje dia 15 de agosto muitos parentes meus vão chegar, amanhã é meu aniversário de 16 anos vai ser o máximo e meus amigos vão chegar também. Ah!!! Não falei dos meu amigos, bem eles são Jenny Richards, Katie Roberts, Amylie Watson, Bryan Summers e John Jones. Nossa !!!! Disse que me mudei mas não falei pra onde (Dãããããã), nós nos mudamos para Mould-on-the-Wold uma pequena aldeia onde muitos bruxos vem morar. Falando em bruxos, tem um bruxo super gatinho que mora aqui do lado nesse momento ele está lá em baixo carregando umas coisas que meu pai pediu, mas pra falar a verdade conheço ele, ele pertence a grifinória, se senta do meu lado em todas as aulas de História da Magia e embora ele não perceba eu vejo em como ele não presta atenção nas aulas do professor Binns, ele é o garoto mais bonito da grifinória e eu nuca falei com ele na minha vida (não é brincadeira não, nunca tive coragem de falar com ele! Embora não pareça sou muito tímida!). Mas acho que vou lá embaixo e vou tentar falar com ele.

Desci as escadas, respirando fundo e tentando me acalmar. Passei pela sala, fui para a cozinha e enfim cheguei na varanda, ele estava no quintal ajudando meu pai a carregar uns troncos, pra falar a verdade meu pai nem tava lá e... peraí era para Remo e Eric estarem também. Ta vou para de enrolar e agora tomo coragem.

Oi! –Disse de um jeito tímido.

Oi! –Foi o que ele respondeu, ele nem olhou na minha cara dá pra acreditar.

Sou sua nova vizinha, meu nome é... –comecei a dizer e fui interrompida por ele.

Nymphadora Lupin, a garota mais popular da Grifinória, apanhadora e capitão do time de quadribol da grifinória, sorridente,inteligente, bonita... e deixe me ver o que mais? Ah é, arrogante, metida e exibida. Ah e caso queira saber me chamo Richard Daniels e estudo com você desde o primeiro ano!!! – Richard disse isso com tanta calma e mesmo assim foi terrível.

Ah, e você acha que não te conheço Richard Daniels, um péssimo exemplo, caça encrenca com todo mundo, galinha, metido, ridículo... e....e...exibido!!!!! –Isso mesmo, eu sou quetinha mas mexe comigo para ver o que acontece, eu gaguejei que horrível!!!!

Bem, parece que nos parecemos em alguma coisa! –Disse Richard rindo.

Fale por você, mas tenho que admitir que sou a garota mais popular! –Disse me sentando em uma cadeira da varanda.

Bom, acho que já confirmei minha tese! –Disse Richard rindo.

Que tese??? –Perguntei assustada.

Quanto tempo você levaria para começar a se gabar! Bem, parece que não levou tanto quanto eu esperava. –Disse Richard com um belo sorriso no rosto (e que sorriso, ei você não pode ficar pensando isso!!!).

Nisso eu não agüentei saí bufando quem aquele... aquele idiota pensa que é pra falar desse jeito comigo!!! Ele vai ver, quando estiver em Hogwarts e finalmente puder usar magia vou usar uma azaração forte nele, nem que isso me custe uma detenção!!!! Nossa eu fiquei nervosa mesmo, fui para o meu quarto e agora estou aqui pensando. Poxa acho que podia ter sido mais educada com ele afinal a maioria das coisas que ele disse é verdade tirando a parte de arrogante e exibida. Não devia ter falado aquilo com ele. Acho que vou lá embaixo me desculpar, se é que ele ainda ta lá. Acorda garota, ele é seu vizinho você pode muito bem ir na casa dele!!!!!!!!!!!! Ta bom, desci a escada decidida a pedir desculpas a ele, quando chego ao quintal quem me aparece...

Ahhhhhhhhhh.... amiga que saudade!!!!!! –Jenny veio correndo em minha direção para me dar um abraço,quase cai no chão pra falar a verdade cai logo após decidirem fazer um montinho em cima de mim, imagina três loucas pulando pra fazer o montinho mais dois loucos de 1,70 (por aì) pulando junto.

Puf.... gente por Merlin querem sair de cima de mim!!! –Disse deseperada e morrendo sufocada.

Achei que você estava lá em cima, nós íamos te fazer uma surpresa!!!!- Disse Bryan me dando um abraço após o montinho.

É que... bem eu vim.... aqui pedi desculpas pro Richard! –Quando disse isso ele olhou para mim e ficou paralisado como senão acreditasse.

Disse, pra você que ela ia te pedir desculpas ela sempre volta atrás! –Disse John.

Ah, ninguém te chamou na conversa Jonh!!! Ah, me desculpe!!! –Disse isso pra fazer ele se calar, mas logo pedi desculpas então só afirmei a teoria dele.

Não falei? –Disse John, nesse momento todos riram.

Bom como eu ia dizendo, mas fui interrompida.... Richard me desculpe eu não quis falar aquilo tudo pra você, pra falar a verdade eu quis sim, mas você mexeu comigo e tudo o que você falou é verdade. Eu não podia ficar calada... –Disse morrendo de vergonha todos viram que fiquei vermelhinha o que combinou com meus belos cabelos ruivos naturais.

Não tem problema, eu desculpo você! Amigos então? –Disse Richard abrindo um sorriso melhor que aquele anterior, etâ sorriso.

Amigos!!! –Respondi com outro sorriso.

Capitulo 2 –A festa começa

Ahhhh!!!!!!! Não acredito estou conversando com Richard Daniels, é inacreditável!!! Bom, acho que tenho que convida-lo pro meu aniversário(dããããã,é obvio!!!)!!!!!!!

Richard, bom.... amanhã é meu aniversário e.... eu pensei que você e seus pais podiam vir aqui em casa, se não estiverem ocupados lógico! Não vai ter nada demais só minha família e uns amigos. Bem se você quiser vir, vai ser um prazer! –Disse isso respirando fundo e quase que minha voz não saiu.

Eu não!!! –Espere aí eu ouvi ele dizendo isso? – Você não passa de uma patricinha, mimada e arrogante!!!!!!!!!!!

O que eu pensei que fossemos ser amigos? – Agora eu perguntei com uma cara de "tipo assim cara , você é louco?".

Rrsrsrsrrsrsrsrsrsrs.... –Ele começou a rir mas que cara de pau!!! –Bem é que você caiu direitinho na minha pegadinha!!!!! Eu vou vir sim pode deixar!!! – Agora sim, ele falou com um sorriso no olhar (será que isso é possível?)

Nossa, a sua cara ficou muito engraçada Ny, eu devia ter tirado uma foto!!!!!! Não tem como você fazer essa cara de novo, não? –Perguntou Amylie, com seu jeito divertido de sempre.

Muito engraçado, senhorita Watson!!!!!! –Disse fingindo um olhar severo na direção de Amylie.

Aiiiiiii... que barulho foi esse??? Acho que alguém aparatou por aqui!!!! – Comentou Katie depois de levar um pulo de susto.

Eric!!!!!!!! Quer para de aparatar sem motivos???? –Disse gritando achando que fosse Eric e me dei mal.

Mocinha isso são modos de falar comigo???? –Ahhhhhhhh, Tio Jorge acabou de chegar que ótimo ele é o máximo festa sem ele não e festa.

Me desculpa Tio Jorge achei que fosse o Eric, mas como é que o senhor esta? – Disse toda feliz.

Bom, eu estou ótimo principalmente agora que to vendo minha afilhada!!! –Ahhhhhhhhhhh, o Tio Jorge é tão fofo!!!!!!!!

Depois disso, Richard foi embora e cada vez mais pessoas da nossa grande família foram chegando. E quando falo que a família é grande não é brincadeira, temos aqui reunidos Lupin, Weasley, Potter, Delacour, Malfoy e muitos mais, e não posso me esquecer que em minha veia corre o sangue dos Black, Tonks, Lupin, Weasley e Delacour. Então já deu para entender o tamanho da família e a bagunça que vai ser aqui em casa já que todos vão dormir aqui, mas como para tudo tem uma solução meu pai deixou que eu e meu amigos do coração durmamos na barraca ampliada por dentro( lógico), legal bagunça até altas horas!!!!!!!!! Depois todos foram chegando, e nos reunimos no quintal.

Ronald seu velho caduco, você não pode falar assim com o Harry ele é nosso amigo!!! –Disse a Tia Hermione eu adoro ela.

Eu falo com ele do jeito que eu quiser, sua velha mandona!!! –Reclamou Tio Rony, ele é nervoso mas é uma gracinha.

Vocês dois brigam, mas se amam!!!!!!! Vocês são melhores amigos, não seja patético Rony!!! –Disse Tia Gina, ela é sempre bem humorada.

Por isso que eu amo você Gina!!!!! –Disse o Tio Harry, que é sempre muito romântico com Tia Gina.

Bem, depois de ficarmos no quintal fazendo esse maravilhoso encontro familiar resolveram que já estava na hora de irmos dormir bom para nós a festa estava era começando. Nos sentamos em umas almofadas que tinha na sala da barraca e ficamos conversando.

Sobre o que vamos falar agora? –Perguntou Jen.

Bom, já falamos de tudo, até de vida amorosa só ficou faltando sobre a Ny. –Disse Katie.

É mesmo Ny, como vai sua vida amorosa? –Perguntou Bryan.

O que? Vocês cinco sabem muito bem que não me preocupo com isso!!! –Respondi indignada.

Que isso, todos nós sabemos que os olhinhos dela brilham só de ouvir o nome Richard Daniels!!!!!!!!! –Disse Jonh fazendo com que todos rissem.

Olha isso é mentira!!!!!!!! – Agora sim estou indignada como eles são capazes de dizer uma babaridade dessas!?

É mesmo normalmente isso só acontece quando ele esta por perto! E nos sabemos muito bem que a nossa Nymphadora, não conversava com ele por causa disso. –Disse Amy com um sorriso, novamente todos riram.

Ahhhhh, Ny confessa você sempre sentiu algum coisa por ele. –Disse Bryan com seu sorriso brincalhão.

Eu....eu...eu.....eu.....- Dessa vez não consegui, responder nada inteligente.

Obrigado, pela sua declaração senhorita Lupin. Ficamos todos satisfeitos por ter confessado seu sentimentos!!!!!!!! –Disse Jonh com seu jeito piadista, todos riram de menos eu, é obvio.

Depois de tanta risada pelo menos da parte deles, resolvemos que era hora de ir dormir afinal o dia amanha ir ser longo. Cada um foi para o seu quarto como posso explicar as meninas foram para um e os meninos foram para outro, afinal a barraca é grande!!!!

Capitulo 3 –A festa de verdade

No outro dia acordei com cinco malucos pulando em cima de mim, sorte deles que eu estava de bom humor. Pois se não, minha ira iria cair sobre eles....rsrsrsrssrsrsrsrsrs....

Ah, vocês me pagam!!!! –Disse fazendo cara de furiosa.

Nossa acordamos cedo só pra vir te acordar cedo e você faz isso com agente. Estou ligeiramente magoado!!! –Disse Bryan fazendo biquinho, dessa vez não agüentei cai na risada.

Parabéns!!! –Disseram as meninas se sentando ao meu lado.

Ahhhh, gente eu amo vocês!!! –Disse feliz por vê-los junto a mim.

Para com isso Ny assim, você me deixa sem graça sabe, ficar ouvindo de todo mundo que sou amado mesmo isso sendo verdade. –Disse John fingindo cara de envergonhado.

Bom acho melhor você, trocar de roupa logo estão todos esperando você na mesa pro café da manhã!!! –Avisou Amy, bem já deve ter dado pra imaginar o tamanho da mesa né ela é enorme todo ano o papai conjura uma dessas.

Troquei de roupa e tentei ficar bem bonita mesmo não estando na hora da festa, poxa hoje é meu aniversário!!! Bom coloquei um short jeans, uma regata branca, um chinelo e prendi meus longos cabelos em uma trança. Quando sai da barraca já estavam todos reunidos na mesa.

Querida venha se juntar a nós, esta na hora de lhe entregarmos os seus presentes!!! –Chamou minha mãe.

Pode se sentar aqui princesa! –Disse meu pai me cedendo um lugar ao centro da mesa onde eu podia ver todos.

Obrigada,papai!!!! –Agradeci, nossa como amo meu pai ele é o meu fofinho.

_Primeirro abrra o nosso querrida!!!_ –Implorou minha vovó Fleur Weasley.

_Claro vovó!_!! – Disse com doçura pra ela.

Bem minha avó e meu avô me deram uma coisa que parecia ser um enfeite de cabelo (acho que é alguma das coisas francesas de minha vó), meu pai e minha mãe me deram um livro que eu queria a meses _Poções com Praticidade, _meus irmãos fizeram uma vaquinha e compraram um kit para polir vassouras , Jenny me deu uma blusa lilás lindaaaa (nossa eu já falei que amo lilás? Pois é eu amoo!!!), Amilye me deu um álbum que eu já queria fazia anos para colocar fotos nossas (advinha o álbum já era lotado de fotos e tinha espaço pra mais!!!), Katie me deu um colar que a partir de agora é o meu preferido ele tem um pingente tão lindo de estrelinhas ( ah! Eu também amo estrelas), Bryan uma bolsa marrom com algumas miçangas bordadas bem discretamente, John me deu uma agenda (danadinho, como ele sabia que eu ainda não tinha comprado uma pra usar esse ano), meu Tio e padrinho Jorge juntamente com minha Tia e madrinha Angelina me deram uma coisa que eu adoro Kit Mata Aula criado por Jorge e Fred Weasley.... Bem não dá pra ficar falando dos presentes o dia todo!!!! Depois de tudo isso fomos decorar o quintal e fazer os quitutes pra festa. A noite foi logo se aproximando e fomos no arrumar, foi a maior confusão mas tudo bem.

Por quê você não coloca esse vestido rosa? –Propôs minha prima Ponélia Malfoy, filha de Escórpio e Rose Malfoy , minha a prima até que é legal para uma sonserina.

Acho que vou colocar ele mesmo, obrigado prima!! –Disse sorrindo pra ela.

Se você colocar essa sandália vai ficar perfeita!!! –Disse Amy.

Bom colocado meu vestido, a sandália e os meus acessórios, faltava somente meu cabelo o qual Jenny, Katie e o resto do mundo aconselhou que eu deixasse solto. Logo após isso fomos todos para o quintal estava tudo perfeito, nós os jovens (tipo chamei os outros parentes de velhos, na cara dura!!!!!!) fomos nos sentar no quiosque onde daria para conversarmos melhor. Ai meu Merlin! Ele ta chegando agora, o que eu faço? Será que eu to bem? Nossa devia ser pecado ele se vestir desse jeito, deixa eu explicar como ele está :ele vestiu uma calça jeans, uma blusa social preta (o que que é isso?!) e aquele cabelo cor de chocolate dele todo atrapalhado (ô coisa mais linda!!!!). Ta agora ele ta vindo na minha direção... Ele pegou em minha mão a beijou e me puxou para dar um abraço.

Feliz aniversário!!!! –Disse ele com animação, ai acho que se eu morrer agora já estou feliz. Depois disso a mãe dele a sra. Daniels veio me dar os parabéns, só achei esquisito o pai dele não tr vindo. –Ah, desculpa eu já ia me esquecendo do seu presente, aqui está ele. –Ele me entregou um pequeno embrulho, o qual eu abri era uma pulseira linda cheia de pingentinhos.

Ah... obrigado! É... podem ficar a vontade! –Disse educadamente, Richard se sentou de frente para mim na mesa do quiosque. –Achei que você não ia vim. (Muito bem Nymphadora, agora você literalmente disse "Se você não viesse eu ia ficar chateada!")

Eu não iria recusar o pedido de uma dama tão bela como você! –Disse ele jogando charme, ta é só impressão minha ou ele deu em cima de mim?

Acho que vou, buscar suco de abóbora na cozinha! –Disse para tentar escapar que todos vissem que estava ficando vermelha.

Não precisa maninha, eu busco afinal você é a aniversariante! –Disse Eric gentilmente.

Ah, eu amo tanto você maninho!!! –Disse entre os dentes sem deixar transparecer que queria pular no pescoço dele. –Err... e o seu pai Richard por que ele não veio?- Agora todos fizeram cara de que eu tinha falado besteira.

Ele morreu! –Disse ele esperando que eu não notasse o quanto isso abalava ele.

Desculpa!- Disse.

Não precisa...-Respondeu sorrindo.

Gente vamos fazer uma brincadeira de perguntas? –Lá vem a Amy com as idéias brilhantes dela.- Tipo a gente gira algum objeto e faz perguntas um pro outro cada um tem direito a fazer três perguntas cada vez que cair na pessoa.

Eu conheço essa brincadeira de outro jeito, os trouxas chamam de... –Começou dizer Bryan ele nasceu trouxa, mas foi interrompido pela Katie.

Não precisa falar Bryan! –Ela também nasceu trouxa, eu que não entendo mas depois quero saber como se chama a brincadeira.

Então todos topamos, fazer a brincadeira. Giramos uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada, e advinha? Eu sou sortuda mesmo ( pra não dizer o contrário), Richard pergunta para mim.

Muito bem, pode mandar as perguntas! –Disse dando um longo suspiro.

Primeira pergunta: por quê você nunca falou comigo? –Nossa ele é direto mesmo.

Sou muito tímida, nunca tive coragem! –Respondi o mais simples possível.

Segunda pergunta: se é tão tímida assim por quê não parece quando está com as outras pessoas? –nossa ele sabe mesmo o quer.

Ora, eu os conheço a mais tempo. Isso responde sua pergunta? –Tentei ser o mais convincente o possível.

Não, não responde mas eu deixo passar. Terceira pergunta essa você vai gostar de responder: por quê você decidiu jogar quadribol? – Ah, agora sim fez uma pergunta descente.

Bom eu sempre quis arrebentar com a cabeça de uns sonserinos –Disse- sem ofensas Poné –Completei para minha prima coitada é uma sonserina. –Mas eu não tinha talento então viram que eu prestava mesmo era para ser apanhadora.

Interessante sua história... Finalmente respondeu uma pergunta dignamente! –Disse com um sorriso, ora quem ele pensa que é mas eu não vou me extressar.

Depois nos divertimos o resto da noite rimos e fomos dormir tarde, no outro dia meus parentes foram todos embora só a galera ficou. Todo dia fazíamos alguma coisa juntos, até o Richard tava junto. As duas semanas que faltavam para irmos para Hogwarts chegaram mais rápido do que eu imaginava....

Capitulo 4 – O Expresso de Hogwarts

Legal!! Dia 1 de setembro chegou, dia de ir para Hogwarts!!!! Levantamos todos bem cedo tomamos banho, trocamos de roupa, tomamos o café da manhã e fomos de carro para Londres as 5:30 da manhã. Ta um carro com 11 pessoas? É obvio que meu pai usou um feitiço para aumentar o espaço dentro do carro e outro para que não vissem o tanto de gente que havia ali. Chegamos a estação as 10:00 bem a tempo, ainda bem. Atravessamos da plataforma 9 e 10 para a 9 ¾ , lá nos despedimos dos meus pais e do Remo que graças a Deus não precisa mais ir para Hogwarts. Achamos por milagre uma cabine vazia, onde nos sentamos confortavelmente três em cada banco. Foi aí que o Richard chegou...

Gente não achei nenhuma outra cabine vazia posso me sentar com vocês? –Poxa isso que é o que todos chamam de desculpa esfarrapada, será que ele não tinha uma melhorzinha não?

Claro!- Disse Bryan, eu acho que ele quer morrer.- As meninas são magrinhas mesmo!!!- Ta acho que agora ele quer morrer mesmo, então quer dizer que nos 4 vamos apertadas em um banco enquanto os bam- bam-bans vão esparramados em um banco.

Não, precisa fazer essa cara de irritada Ny, eu deixo você sentar do meu lado! –Disse Richard, eu escutei direito? Ele ta se achando demais!!!!

Então ficou organizado assim em um banco Katie, Amylie, Jenny e John, no outro banco Bryan, eu e Richard (a criatura folgada e convencida). Nem percebi e acabei caindo no sono, quando acordei estava sentindo algo tão bom...

Hum... Estou me sentindo tão bem... –Disse sem ao menos perceber que estava com a cabeça encostada no ombro de alguém.

Gostou dos meus carinhos Ny? –Perguntou uma voz conhecida, espere aí é a voz do Richard.

Ah, Rich me desculpa sério, eu não queria ter feito isso...eu...- Disse me levantando assustada começando a ficar vermelha.

Não precisa, se desculpar.... Ny você só estava cansada.... –Disse Rich só pra não me deixar sem graça, mas já não tinha outro jeito eu já estava sem graça.

Quanto tempo eu dormi? –Perguntei pra mudar de assunto de vez.

Uma hora e meia, por aí... –Respondeu Amy, ainda com expressão de risada por causa do ocorrido.

O senhor Daniels e a Senhorita Watson não deveriam estar neste exato momento na cabine dos monitores, para receber as informações!!! –Lembrei os dois esquecidos.

Nossa é mesmo Ny, obrigada!!! –Disse Rich. –Vamos Amy?

Mas é claro, Rich!!! –Respondeu Amylie, fazendo graça dando uma curvada para ele.

Os dois saíram e para mim foi um alívio de não precisar ter que ver a cara do Richard, não que eu não esteja me entendendo com ele, mas o que acabou de ocorrer na foi nada agradável. Logo após eles saírem da cabine, Katie, John, Jenny e Bryan começaram a rir.

Qual é a graça? Posso saber? –Perguntei intrigada.

Você!!! –Disse John sem quase conseguir falar de tanto rir, cara de pau estão rindo da minha cara.

Você precisava ver sua cara dizendo "Ai Rich me desculpa..." tava muito engraçada. –Disse Bryan que pelo incrível que pareça imitou minha voz perfeitamente.

Haha... Estou morrendo de rir... Se você acordasse de repente com a cabeça no ombro da Amy, você é quem ia ficar vermelho como tomate, Sr. Summers. –Disse tentando tocar no ponto fraco dele, e ninguém imagina o que o safado respondeu.

Eu iria adorar Srta. Lupin!!! –Disse Bryan na maior cara de tacho, e agora ele conseguiu me fazer rir.

Pois é meninas temos revelações, do sr, Summers!!!! –Disse fazendo com que as meninas rissem junto.

Logo Richard e Amylie voltaram, brincando como sempre e foram se sentar (por que será que o Rich insiste em se sentar do meu lado?), então o papo do momento começamos a falar de quadribol.

- Então peraí, Quer dizer que você já deu uma cacetada com o bastão na própria cabeça Summers?– Perguntou Richard intrigado com tudo aquilo.

Sim é verdade! –Disse Bryan envergonhado.

Mas, ele é o meu herói!!! Ele já me salvou um monte de vezes de levar um belo balaço na cabeça!!! –Disse abraçando Bryan que estava ao meu lado, mas acho que não devia pois, Amylie que estava do outro lado me fuzilou com os olhos.

Ny, eu queria ir procurar o Eric, você vem comigo? –Perguntou Katie, fazendo uma cara de inocência.

Eu não vou não, procurar o cachinhos dourados? Nunca já moro com a peste!!!- Bom eu não expliquei mas agora eu falo, é que a Katie namora com o meu irmão Eric.

Cachinhos dourados? –Perguntou Katie intrigada.

Bom, quando éramos crianças ele era cheio de cachinhos parecia um anjinho com seus cabelos loiros. –Expliquei a situação.

Ah, que fofo!!! Você tem uma foto? –Perguntou Katie curiosa.

Sim, deixe me ver onde esta? –Disse Procurando em meu malão. –Só vou mostrar pra você.

Que gracinha!!! Nossa você também ta muito fofa nessa foto... –Disse Katie docemente, mas foi interrompida quando....

Nossa você, era uma graça para falar a verdade ainda é... –Disse Richard olhando profundamente em meus olhos (acho que agora vou me derreter todinha!!!!!!).

O que você ta fazendo??? Me devolve essa foto!!! –Disse brava com ele, criatura intrometida!!!!

Nossa que esquisito... Seu cabelo ta castanho aqui.... Você não é...? –Disse olhando intrigado para a foto.

Não, não sou seja lá o que estiver pensando! –Disse finalmente depois de fazer um milhão de acrobacias e tirar a foto de sua mão.

Ah, então quer dizer que a Srta. Lupin é metarmofomaga! –Disse Richard com um sorriso no rosto.

Isso, é uma coisa que não é da sua conta Sr. Daniels!!! –Disse com um olhar fatal (daqueles que matam mesmo).

Opa, voltamos a hostilidade! Por que não pode ser gentil comigo?-Perguntou dessa vez sério (até demais pro meu gosto).

Por que ela te ama Daniels!!! –Disse John na maior cara de pau, sem se preocupar que eu podia assassina-lo ali e agora.

Ca-la es-sa bo-ca!!!- Disse entre os dentes.

Isso é verdade Nymphadora? –Disse Richard me puxando e deixando que um certa distancia (amém!!!) olhando em meus olhos!!!

... –não saiu nada da minha boca, sério não sabia o que fazer, parecia estar hipnotizada e o pior estavam todos olhando esse momento "maravilhoso".

Ny eu ... bem... eu queria... dizer ....que você... é uma menina.... muito especial... – Ele ia dizendo mas logo cortei o barato dele.

Bem eu acho que você deveria entender, que eu não sou mais uma dessas que você diz ser especial... –Cortei o barato dele e ele cortou o meu, nem acabei de falar e ele já estava saindo estressado e batendo a porta da cabine, todos disseram que foi uma mancada minha, mas posso fazer o que sou mestra nisso e fala sério ele mereceu aposto que fala isso para todas que ele pega.

O tempo passou rápido, e Richard voltou só mais tarde para trocar de roupa e pegar seu malão. Enquanto os meninos se trocavam e nós estávamos trancadas do lado de fora... Ouvi conselhos da Amy(se é que vindo dela se pode chamar de conselho)...

Ny, você disse o que não devia. Esse garoto gosta de você a muito tempo... Não devia trata-lo desse jeito. –Disse Amy com sabedoria.

Foi ele quem pediu, desde o dia 15 de agosto... –Comecei a dizer, mas...

Não adianta Jones, eu não vou... –Disse Richard saindo estressado da cabine, e não sei porque cargas d'água eu comecei a chorar (não sou de fazer isso o tempo todo).

Você viu, o que você fez Daniels? –Disse Bryan indignado.

Ele não fez nada, Bryan... –Disse tentando concertar.

A ta, então quer dizer que você ta chorando desesperadamente feito emo por nada? –Perguntou John ironicamente.

Cala a boca!!!!!!!!!!! –Nesse momento a vida ,desapareceu de meu rosto, meus olhos ficaram negros e meus cabelos também e cai no choro desesperadamente.

Faltavam 3 horas para chegar em hogwarts, e o silêncio era absoluto. Eu havia revelado realmente que era metarmofoga, e já havia voltado tudo ao normal.

Capitulo 5- Bem Vindos a mais um ano em Hogwarts

Ta que maravilha, preferia ainda não conversar com ele do que estar brigada com ele. Eu devia ter deixado ele acabar de falar, eu sou uma idiota mesmo. Esse silêncio já estava me matando, não agüentava mais tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Ta agora pirei de conforça!!!!!!!!!

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -Gritei com todas minhas forças (avisei que tinha pirado).

O que é isso? –Perguntou Jen assustada.

Não agüento mais esse silêncio... –Disse agora acalmando os fôlegos.

Bom foi você que revoltou, e me mandou calar a boca!!!!!!!- Disse John.

Você está pensando o mesmo que eu, Bryan? –Perguntou Amy com um olhar malvado.

Mas é claro!!!!! Acho que vai dar tempo, faltam 2 horas e meia... –Disse Bryan, se retirando da cabine com todos da cabine, me deixando sozinha com Richard.

Voltem, aqui!!!!!! –Disse desesperada.

Você não estava achando, o silencio um saco? Conversa com ele!!!!!!!! –Disse John, seu cachorro você me paga!!!!!!

John... cara... você não vai fazer isso comigo...-Disse Richard atrapalhado.

Vou sim!!! E nós vamos segurar a porta para garantir que não saiam!!! –Disse John, agora fechando a porta da cabine.

Pois vão ficar duas horas e meia aí!!!!!!- Disse Brava.

O Pior é que vão!!!!!!!! –Disse Rich, deitado no banco com aquele cabelo bagunçado, a gravata frouxa e seu jeito descolado.

Isso é um saco!!! –Disse me sentando no banco desocupado.

Não seja por isso, cale sua boca e talvez suporte a si mesma! –Disse agora se sentando no banco.

Quem você pensa que é pra falar assim comigo? –Perguntei indignada.

Uma pessoa com vários segredos, igual ao seu. –Disse me olhando com uma cara de cãozinho abandonado (o carinha linda! Para com isso Nymphadora!).

Você com segredos? Não me faça rir. –Disse debochada.

Bem eu vou dar um jeito de sair daqui! Você é insuportável garota!!! –Disse se levantando, porém houve um pequeno acidente Rich tropeçou na mala do John(por que a mala tinha que ta lá?) e acabou caindo em cima de mim.

Dá pra sair de cima de mim? –Meio que perguntei exigindo, nossa isso foi muito constrangedor.

Claro, se você insiste tanto! –Disse olhando em meus olhos.

Não só insisto, como exijo!!! –Disse com autoridade, tentando não olhar para aqueles olhos!

Bem, ainda temos 1 hora e meia de viagem, você consegue ficar calada? –Disse já sentado no banco.

Claro, não tenho nada pra falar com um idiota feito você! –Disse cruzando os braços, terminamos a viagem ali nós dois um olhando pra cara do outro até chegarmos em Hogwarts.

Pois é quando chegamos em Hogwarts estávamos nós dois a toa e os outros lá fora e resolveram entrar para pegar as coisas pelo menos. Pegamos todos juntos uma daquelas carruagens com os cavalos invisíveis (testrálios), e fomos para o castelo para o jantar de Boas Vindas.

Boa Noite, Sejam Bem Vindos a mais um ano em Hogwarts! –Disse o nosso diretor professor Neville. Logo apos isso teve a seleção das casas, os mesmos avisos de sempre e finalmente o jantar.

Por que você não nos contou que era metamorfoga? –Perguntou Jen.

Eu tive medo... –Comecei a dizer mas fui interrompida pelo traste.

Que desculpa esfarrapada, Lupin. Não tinha uma melhor? –Disse o traste, com um olhar debochado.

Ninguém te chamou na conversa Daniels. Vai cuidar da sua vida! –Disse para calar a boca dele. – Como ia dizendo, tive medo pelo fato das pessoas gostarem que nós metamorfogos déssemos Showzinhos.

Ah, amiga nós compreendemos você!!! –Disse Amy me dando um abraço.

Amo vocês!!!- Disse com um sorriso pros meus amigos e não para o traste.

Falsa! –Disse o traste entre os dentes.

Amy, a senha é aquela mesma? –Perguntei, não agüentava mais ficar ali.

Ah, claro Ny. Por que? –Disse sorrindo.

To meio cansada... –Disse me levantando da mesa decidida a ir para o salão comunal.

Estava realmente deprimida, por que aquele garoto mexe tanto comigo assim? Não sei o que realmente sinto por ele e isso me confunde muito. Nunca tive coragem de falar com ele e conheço o cara a tanto tempo. Agora eu estava me aproximando do retrato da madame Gorda.

Senha por favor!!! –Pediu a Madame Gorda.

Bosta de Dragão!!! –Eca que senha mas nojenta, peraí isso é palavrão para nós bruxos,onde é que esse mundo vai parar.

Respirei fundo agora estava em casa, um lugar que adorava, me divertia ali, relaxava e Estudava.Já ia me sentar em uma das confortáveis poltronas, quando dou de cara com o traste sentado lá. Não é possível, o cara ta aparatando (o que é impossível!!!). Isso é perseguição!!! Decide ir para o dormitório de uma vez, quando ele me puxou pelo braço.

O que você ta fazendo garoto? Me solta!!!! –Disse tentando me desvencilhar dele. –Você ta aparatando é?

O que estou fazendo não é da sua conta. Não, não vou te soltar e não, não estou aparatando. Agora você vai me escutar! –Disse me segurando mais forte ainda.

Posso te atacar agora, sabia? –Disse tirando minha varinha do bolso e o ameaçando.

Eu sei que você não vai fazer isso, do mesmo jeito que sei que não esta sentindo nem um pingo de raiva de mim. –Disse olhando em meus olhos.

Escuta aqui seu moleque, porque não se põe no seu lugar? –Disse enfrentando ele.

Escute você Ny, achei que você tinha recebido alguma educação!!! –Ele disse para mim como se eu fosse uma criança!!!

Acontece que você só fala besteiras!!!! –Disse tentando não encara-lo.

Então quer dizer, que meus sentimentos são besteiras para você? Não passam de um passatempo? –Ele perguntou e eu não respondi fiquei sem reação alguma, ele largou meu braço e me deixou ali sozinha sem poder fazer nada.

Um tempo depois, todos já começavam a voltar do jantar. Fui para o dormitório e quando as meninas chegaram cai no choro nos braços delas, não agüentava guardar aquilo somente para mim tive que desabafar.

Olha Ny, você é minha amiga e acho que tenho liberdade pra falar isso com você. Ele estava fazendo uma baita de uma declaração de amor pra você no trem e você cortou o barato dele na hora. –Disse Jenny, puxa ela nunca falou assim comigo.

Eu to muito confusa, ele me perguntou sobre sentimentos e eu não soube o que ele deve ta achando que eu sou uma coração de pedra!!! –Disse com a cabeça deitada no colo da Katie.

Acho melhor dormimos meninas, temos sábado e domingo todo pela frente. Eu vou achar uma solução!!! –Disse Amy com um ar de sabedoria.

Fomos dormir, e nos preparar para o dia seguinte que pelo visto pode ser que seja longo...

Capitulo 6 – Me Desculpe

No outro dia levantei bem disposta, tomei um banho delicioso e troquei de roupa. Descemos todas juntas para tomar o café da manhã, os garotos por incrível que pareça já haviam se levantado e estavam lá nos esperando na mesa pro café!!!

Ouvido doendo? –Perguntou John para Katie, quando chegamos.

Não, colo encharcado!!! –Respondeu rindo.

Nossa meu ouvido ta doendo demais, o garoto tem uma garganta que vocês nem imaginam!!! –Disse Bryan fazendo com que todos rissem menos eu e o Rich.

Bryan, temos que fazer esses dois conversarem. Algum plano? –Disse Amy com um olhar sapeca.

Nem venha jogando esse seu olhar, malicioso para o Bryan. Você não vai precisar fazer nenhum planinho, eu vou conversar com ele. Se ele quiser é claro! –Disse decidida dessa vez, estava realmente arrependida do que fiz embora soubesse que agora não seria mais a mesma coisa com ele.

UHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! A menininha tímida agora está mais atirada o que é isso??? –Disse John fazendo piada.

Muito engraçado senhor Jones!!!! –Disse olhando seriamente pra ele.

Vamos ter que contratar um segurança, caso os dois resolvam entrar no tapa! –Disse Jenny sorrindo.

Eu nunca que atacaria o monitor chefe de Hogwarts a não ser que eu fosse muito tapada!!! –Disse agora rindo junto.

Então admite que não iria me atacar ontem? –Do nada Richard me perguntou isso.

Não querido, ontem eu estava fora de mim e poderia lhe atacar sem temer!!! –Disse com ar de superioridade, só confirmei pra ele que sou uma metida.

Aonde você quer conversar? –Perguntou em um tom marrento.

Não sei... –Respondi.

Pode ser na ponte? –Perguntou de cabeça baixa, prefiro não imaginar o motivo da cabeça baixa e pensar que ele estava verificando os bacons do prato.

Pode, te encontro lá!!! –Disse voltando a comer um café da manhã, ai meu Merlin por favor me ajuda a voltar a ser amiga dele.

Depois do café fui para a ponte esperar ele, demorou um pouco mas chegou. Enquanto ele não havia chegado eu fiquei pensando em como falar com ele, e ainda não tinha arranjado um jeito, mas a hora era agora!

Richard eu... eu...bem queria... –Comecei a dizer gaguejando em uma certa vagareza e a ficar vermelha feito tomate.

Que tal começar por um me perdoe? –Sugeriu Richard, meio que dando uma indireta.

Vai me deixar falar ou vou ter que calar sua boca? –Disse nervosa.

Como a senhorita Lupin está alegre hoje vou deixar você falar! –Disse se encostando em uma pilastra.

Me desculpe... é que as vezes eu não me controlo... –Disse um pouco baixo mas deu pra ele escutar muito bem.

Ah eu não sei acho que vou pensar no seu caso! –Disse fazendo uma cara de indeciso, puxa me humilhei pra ele e ele faz isso.

Me perdoa, por favor!!!!!! –Agora implorei,mas fazer o que?, tava desesperada.

To brincando Ny, mas perdôo só com uma condição. –Disse com um sorriso no rosto (aquele que eu adoro!).

Qual? –Perguntei ressabiada.

Não grite mais nos meus ouvidos, não se estresse... –Disse varias condições como essa.

Você quer me mudar inteira? –Perguntei.

Sabia que você ia ficar assim... –Disse vendo minha cara de poucos amigos. –Mas, eu te perdôo , e sabe por que? Porque você é especial!!! –Disse me dando um beijo no rosto.

... –Não sabia o que fazer, o que dizer e nem se deveria me mover.

Acho melhor nos irmos, devem estar nos esperando lá debaixo do velho carvalho. –Disse sorrindo pra mim.

Ok!!! –Disse retribuindo o sorriso.

Fomos levando até um papo, legal. Estavam todos nos esperando debaixo do velho carvalho, e fomos recebidos com piadinhas como sempre (ninguém merece). Ficamos os sete lá sentados jogando papo fora até a hora do almoço, fomos almoçar e depois fomos para o salão comunal jogar Snap Esplosivo.

Ny aquela sua prima é maior gatinha! Qual o nome dela mesmo? –Disse Rich, que cara de pau!!!!!

Ponélia. –Respondi não demonstrando minha vontade de mata-lo.

Quantos anos ela tem? –Perguntou com a maior cara de tacho!!!!

15. –Respondi o mais simples possível, é impressão minha ou ele ta pegando a ficha completa dela pra dar o bote?

Não falamos mais nada depois disso, o dia passou rápido e logo a noite chegava. Fomos todos para o dormitório, o melhor momento para nos garotas conversarmos!!!!!!!!!!!

Ny pode desembuchar, o que foi que rolou na hora de conversar? –Perguntou Jen curiosa.

Nada demais, eu pedi desculpas, ele me desculpou, me deu um beijo no rosto e disse que eu era especial!!!! –Disse como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

E você fala que não foi nada demais!!!! O cara praticamente disse que te ama. –Disse Amy animada.

Não vão se animando muito, acho que ele ta afim da Poné!!! –Disse com um olhar tristonho.

O quê???? Ela é muito nova pra ele e ainda é da sonserina!!! –Disse Katie desesperada.

Eu sei, mas se ele gosta... –Comecei a dizer.

Vou fazer uma pesquisa com ele, vivo com ele por causa do monitoramento. –Disse Amy tramando, é por isso que amo ela.

Ficamos até tarde conversando, no domingo ficamos só de bobeira. A Amylie ainda não descobriu nada, mas prometeu que no decorrer da semana ela descobre algo. Não discuti nem um pouco com Rich (graças a merlin), pra falar a verdade estamos nos dando muito bem o que é ótimo. Enfim as aulas vão começar realmente estou muito anciosa!!!!!!!!!

Capitulo 7 – Revelando Sentimentos

Acordei na segunda feira muito bem disposta, tomei um bom banho, coloquei meu uniforme e prendi meu cabelo em uma trança. Descemos juntas para tomar o café, já até levamos o material o dia ia ser lotado. Os garotos chegaram logo depois da gente rindo e sorrindo marotamente (com certeza não estavam falando nada que prestasse).

Bom Dia Belas Damas!!! – Disse Rich com um sorriso no roto.

Bom dia senhor alegria!!! –Disse comendo bacon.

Bom Dia!!! –Disseram as meninas juntas.

O que teremos hoje? –Perguntou Bryan.

Bom Dia pra você também, mas de começo temos dois horários direto com o Professor Binns. –Informei a todos.

Legal, mais tempo para dormir!!! –Disse John com animação.

Tomamos o café tranqüilamente e logo depois fomos para a aula de Historia da Magia. Como todos os anos passados Rich sentou-se ao meu lado, como sempre não prestou atenção. Na posso fazer nada por ele, a não ser dar umas aulas de reforço caso precise. John dormiu como sempre, Bryan fingiu prestar atenção, Rich ficou desenhando e eu e as meninas prestamos atenção. Depois de uma aula dupla de história da magia, tivemos Transfiguração e eu fiquei com horário vago, enquanto não tinha nada pra fazer fui para a biblioteca fazer o planejamento do time de quadribol. Logo depois fomos almoçar, os meninos chegaram muito animadinhos pro meu gosto.

Olá senhoritas, como está indo o dia de vocês? –Disseram juntos, concerteza ensaiaram isso.

Bem, estão nos tratando bem demais! –Disse já desconfiada.

É mesmo, o que vocês querem? –Perguntou Amy desconfiada o mesmo tanto.

Nada, será que não podemos tratar damas tão belas bem? –Disse Rich jogando charme, mas não funcionou.

Podiam começar carregando nossos pertences para a sala de aula! –Disse Jenny sorrindo.

Temos cara de mordomos por acaso?- Perguntou John com cara de ofendido.

Vocês sabem que amamos vocês? –Disse com um olhar meigo.

Que chantagem mixuruca... –Disse Bryan.

Mas é verdade ... –Disse docemente.

Vocês ganharam!!! –Disse Rich se dando por vencido.

Yes! –Disse Amy, animada.

Onde é que Katie ta? –Perguntou John como se não soubesse.

Ora, está com o Eric! Com que mais poderia estar? –Disse como se isso não fosse obvio.

Bom, realmente convencemos os garotos a levarem nossas coisas para a aula de poções, John levou o da Jenny, Bryan o da Amy e o Rich o meu. Mas nada é perfeito, temos que concordar. Quem estava nas mamorras? Ponélia, quando Rich viu ela deixou meu material cair todo no chão, mas que cachorro!!! Lógico que fiz ele catar tudo pacificamente, mas me deu uma grande vontade de matar ele, ressuscita ele só pra poder matar de novo. E a vaca da minha prima ainda ficou se insinuando pra ele.

Vamos Rich! Rich? –Disse puxando ele.

Ahn? –Perguntou com cara de bobo.

Anda temos que ir pra aula de poções!!! –Puxei ele pra bem longe dela.

Já vou, pode me esperar lá. Ah, pega o seu material!!! –Disse tacando o material em cima de mim e indo conversar com a Ponélia. Ele pediu pra morrer, não passa de hoje.

Vai se atrasar Rich, sem desculpas vamos agora!!!!!! –Disse indo atrás dele puxando ele novamente.

Calma priminha, se você não consegue segurar ele não posso fazer nada! –Disse Ponélia me provocando.

Se você não segurar essa sua língua, vai parar no St. Mungus antes do fim da semana!!! –Respondi morrendo de raiva e puxando ele de perto dela.

Nossa você é chata!!! –Disse Rich me acompanhando.

Não, eu sou sua amiga! Posso te garantir você não vai querer a professora Smith, gritando em seus ouvidos por culpa da loira aguada. –Disse severamente.

Loira aguada? Pensei que fossem amigas... –Disse espantado.

Fora de Hogwarts talvez, ela é da sonserina caso não tenha percebido!!!! –Respondi, como se não fosse obvio.

Nossa, você acredita que nunca percebi isso? –Disse em tom deboxado.

Por sorte não nos atrasamos para a aula. Logo de cara a professora mandou fazermos uma poção tônica, ninguém merece. E ela tava de mau humor. Depois tivemos aula de defesa contra as artes das trevas e dois horários de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas (minha aula favorita o professor se chama Rubeo Hagrid um velhinho muito simpático e forte, que também é meu professor favorito!!!). Depois que as aulas acabaram Rich fez com que ficássemos para trás só para poder conversar comigo.

Senhorita Lupin, por que tanto ciúme? –Perguntou para mim.

Ciúmes? De você? Eu? –Perguntei com um fingimento, que pelo amor de Merlin eu ganhava o prêmio de pior atriz em primeiro lugar!!!!

Claro, então por que me tirou do lado da sua prima? –Perguntou com ironia.

Bom, ela é de outra casa e também é muito oferecida!!! –Disse.

E quem disse que eu queria algo com ela? –Perguntou Rich agora olhando em meus olhos.

Eu não sei, me responda você! –Disse agora viajando naqueles olhos azuis.

Bem, ela talvez seja só um passatempo, acho que você sabe de quem eu gosto! –Disse agora se aproximando bem de mansinho, eu fiquei completamente boba. Mas com um restinho de voz que me restou eu disse:

Não é hora pra isso, por favor Rich pare.

Ny, você sabe o que eu sinto por você me dê uma chance! –Disse passando a mão em meu rosto.

Eu.... eu.... para com isso! –Disse agora baixando o rosto.

Sei que talvez pareça besteira, mas eu te espero até quando estiver pronta.- Disse docemente.

Será mesmo? – Perguntei com uma gota de dúvida na minha voz.

Quando disse que você era especial,não disse da boca pra fora Nymphadora! –Disse com o tom de voz mais suave que já escutei.

Acho melhor eu subir, marquei uma coisa com as meninas!!!! –Desculpa esfarrapada, mas tudo bem.

Claro, depois conversamos!- Disse tão calmamente.

Eu ainda estava tentando cogitar a idéia dele me esperar, quem sabe?, se ele realmente soubesse como a vida pode ser imprevisível, mas a única coisa que quero é ficar sozinha no quarto e guardar essas palavras só pra mim.

Capitulo 8 – O Beijo

Bom naquela mesma noite contei pras meninas uma parte da história, não ela toda queria guardar só pra mim aquelas palavras tão belas que ficavam ecoando em minha cabeça. Tive um sono muito bom, fui tomar café toda saltitante, mas essa alegria toda acabou quando me lembrei das palavras que ele havia me dito. Fiquei maior sem graça de cumprimentar ele, simplesmente dei um oi geral, tomei o meu café rápido e fui logo saindo com a desculpa que ia pra biblioteca terminar de organizar o planejamento do time de quadribol. Bom o Rich não caiu nessa, foi o menos bobo!!!!

Ny, você ta fugindo de mim? –Disse Rich me pegando pelo braço, todos no corredor estavam olhando.

Rich, ta todo mundo olhando! –Disse baixinho só pra ele escutar.

Não me importo, eu quero falar com você!- Disse Richard.

Vamos falar em outro lugar. –Disse puxando ele, para debaixo do velho carvalho.- Para de me perseguir! Será que não nota que preciso ficar sozinha.

Você está fugindo do problema feito uma criança!!! –Disse sério.

Eu ainda estou tentando aceitar tudo o que você me disse ontem. –Disse timidamente.

Só tentando? –Agora se via um olhar confuso em seu rosto.

É... que... eu... to confusa, me dá um tempo! –Disse sem jeito.

Não vou te pressionar, só não quero perder sua amizade enquanto isso. –Disse docemente.

Achei que fosse especial como você disse, mas percebo que... –Comecei a dizer mas fui interrompida.

Mas você é, só tem que aprender a reparar que talvez você seja tudo no mundo de uma pessoa. –Ta sei que qualquer uma teria se derretido só de ouvir essas palavras, mas eu não fiz isso não externamente.

Para de falar essas palavras!!! Isso me confunde mais ainda!!!! –Disse com cara de confusa (como será que è?).

Preferi que eu minta pra você? Então seu desejo será ê foi somente mais uma das muitas que passaram na minha vida! –Disse com revolta.

E se for? –Não devia ter dito isso mas já que já disse.

Eu não vou descer tão baixo assim, apenas para ter um pouco da sua atenção! –Disse.

Mas... mas eu... eu queria tanto...falar tudo....- Disse vendo que tinha que falar, o que eu não tinha coragem.

Agora sim, posso dizer, que estamos tendo uma conversa adulta! –Dizendo isso ele foi se aproximando cada vez mais de mim,não conseguia mais conter o fôlego, ele me beijou, ta não foi daqueles beijos de cinema mas foi um beijo(um selinho pra falar a verdade) oras, e ele ta indo embora acho que ele viu alguém.

Muito bem Nymphadora, foi só um selinho o que pode ter de mais nisso? O que pode ter de mais nisso!?! Eu beijei Richard Daniels!!!! Ta agora volta pra realidade, ele te deixou sozinha o que aconteceu. Acabo de descobrir.,,

Ny é ilusão de ótica coletiva ou você estava beijando o Rich? –Perguntou Amy saltitando.

Não, não é ilusão! Eu realmente beijei ele, mas foi só um selinho. –Respondi sem ação.

E que valeu o mesmo tanto que um daqueles de cinema, você ainda está sem fôlego!!! –Disse Jen dando uma de engraçadinha.

Não, é que estou sem saber o que fazer.-Disse.

Pega ele pra você, antes que a assanhada da sua prima faça isso!!! –Disse Katie.

Vocês sabem que não é tão fácil, eu sou muito mais tímida que vocês. –Disse a elas.

Ta bom Ny, vamos parar de pegar no seu pé! –Disse Jen.

Acho melhor irmos logo para as estufas! –Disse Amy, que por milagre tava dando uma de boa aluna.

É acho melhor! –Concordei já indo. Eu não conseguia, tirar da minha cabeça as palavras que ele disse, o jeito como me olha, o seu jeito sério de ser e principalmente o jeito como me beijou.

Ah, finalmente chegamos a estufa 6 onde teremos aula de herbologia com a professora Sarah Parker, diretora da Grifinória (ela é um doce de pessoa!).Chegando lá os meninos já estavam na estufa conversando com a professora já que não havia chegado ninguém além deles.

Bom Dia, Professora Parker! –Disse Sorrindo.

Bom Dia Senhoritas, -Disse sorrindo bondosamente. –Semana que vem vão fazer a seleção dos jogadores não é mesmo, Nymphadora querida?

Claro,professora! Sem Treyvis,Klynery e Collins, precisamos de um goleiro, um batedor e um artilheiro urgente. –Respondi vendo a preocupação dela.

A aula foi o máximo, fizemos uma aula dinâmica muito legal. Depois tivemos aula de feitiços e transfigurações. Então depois pude desfrutar de uma brilhante aula de Runas Antigas e depois ter um ótimo almoço.

Pois é Ny, é assim que você e o Daniels são nossos amigos! –Disse John parecendo ofendido.

Do que ele esta falando Rich? –Perguntei me sentando ao lado dele.

Eles resolveram me seguir, e viram tudo esses vira-latas que não tem nada melhor para fazer! –Disse reprovando a atitude deles.

Nossa que coisa feia, deviam fazer algo mais produtivo em vez de ficar bisbilhotando a vida dos outros! –Disse fazendo olhar de revolta.

Íamos saber de qualquer jeito Ny! –Disse Bryan se defendendo.

Vocês são uns cachorros mesmo! –Disse fingindo revolta.

Xingue as cadelas a idéia foi delas! –Disse John revoltado, todo mundo riu não tinha como não rir de uma cena dessas.

Dedo duro! Deixa você! –Disse Jen, mostrando língua pro John.

Ora, eu tinha que colocar a culpa em alguém! –Respondeu, rimos outra vez.

Foi um almoço,pra lá de divertido. Depois tivemos muitas aulas e fomos descansar no salão comunal. A semana passou rápido e logo o final de semana chegou, no sábado íamos fazer a seleção dos melhores jogadores para o nosso maravilhoso time de quadribol já eram integrantes dele eu, Bryan, Amy e Eric, e faltavam mais três jogadores! Os quais serão escolhido os melhores, por ninguém mais ninguém menos que eu (nossa que surpresa!!! Dããããã!!!).

Capitulo 9 –Você é um animago?

Ah, sábado de manhã que perfeição. O dia estava lindo, o sol lá fora, o campo de quadribol me esperando e uma folga não faz mal a ninguém. Levantei, tomei meu banho matinal e coloquei uma roupa bonita. Desci para p café da manhã todos me esperavam, eu devo ter dormido muito.

Bom Dia! –Disse animada.

Bom Dia! –Responderam.

Bryan, não se esqueça! Uma da tarde!- Lembrei, ele é muito esquecido.

Não vou me esquecer a Amy não vai deixar! –Disse com um jeito meigo.

Vamos parar com essa melação, já está me dando náuseas! –Disse John.

O amor é lindo! Deixa eles em paz! –Disse Rich, esquisito ver ele falando isso.

Você e a Ny, que o diga não é mesmo? –Disse John alfinetando.

Sabe John, certas horas temos que aprender a ficar calados! –Disse Richard.

Isso por acaso seria uma ameaça Daniels? –Perguntou John, ele quer barraco, vai acabar tendo.

Claro que sim John, acho melhor mudar de assunto! –Disse Richard.

Meninos, não vamos brigar né?- Disse Jen.

Só, porque as damas estão presentes! –Disse Rich.

Depois do café resolvi ir estudar em baixo do velho carvalho (obs da autora: esse povo é obcecado pelo velho carvalho.), lá estava tão calmo, o sol refletia no lago e o vento batia nas árvores. O livro de Runas estava muito interessante, quando alguém chega por trás e tampa meus olhos.

Advinha quem é?- Disse uma voz conhecida.

Daniels, deixa de graça!!! –Disse rindo de nervoso (nessas horas começo a ficar vermelha feito tomate).

Não precisa ficar assim Ny! –Disse sorrindo (quantas vezes já disse que amo esse sorriso?)e se sentando ao meu lado.- Ei, o que você está lendo?

Runas antigas!!! –Respondi.

Não acredito estudando, fala sério!!!! Hoje é sábado!!!! –Disse espantado como se eu estar estudando num sábado fosse o fim do mundo!!!!

Todo dia é dia de estudar! E além disso Runas é muito interessante! –Disse com sabedoria.

É claro do mesmo jeito que a aula do professor Binns é! –Disse retirando os livro da minha mão.

Rich, me devolve isso!!! Você adora ser inconveniente! –Disse tentando retirar o livro da mão dele.

E você adora quando sou inconveniente! –Disse jogando todo o seu charme.

Para com isso!!! –Disse vermelha e retirando o livro de suas mãos. –Mas uma coisa me intriga...

O que? Como posso ser irresistivelmente lindo? –Disse todo convencido.

Pelo jeito, não vai dar para conversar com o senhor convencido! –Disse pegando minhas coisas e começando a levantar.

Fica Ny, não vou mais encher! –Disse segurando minha mão, ta resovi ficar.- Mas que você me acha bonito acha.

Bom posso continuar falando? –Perguntei.

Claro! –Disse.

Bom, tem uma coisa me intrigando. Sabe aquela vez que nós brigamos no salão comunal? Bom você não aparatou, porque não tem como, duvido que você conheça alguma das várias passagens de Hogwarts, você é um animago Senhor Daniels? –Perguntei,praticamente afirmando.

Isso é algo pessoal Ny! –Idiota acabou de confessar.

Qual animal você é Rich? –Perguntei com um sorriso.

Já te disse, é algo pessoal. Eu não sou um animago!!! –Negou de pés juntos.

É sim que eu sei!!! Me conta!!! –Implorei!!!

Ah, essa carta chegou pra você!!!! Esqueci de entregar!!! –Disse me entregando uma carta, era da minha mãe falando para eu me comportar.

Você é uma coruja, Rich? –Perguntei, embora ele não pareça com uma isso é uma possibilidade!!!

Já te disse não sou animago! –Retrucou.

Ta e também não sou metamorfomaga!!! –Disse ironicamente, o assunto acabou ali não quer contar não conta.

Ficamos um tempo lá rindo, depois fomos almoçar. Ebaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!! A minha coisa preferida quadribol!!!!!!!! Uma da tarde nós os titulares do time já estávamos presentes e de uniforme esperando os candidatos chegarem. Legal, todos chegaram!!!

Vamos começar, selecionando o goleiro. Eric, Amy podem ir ali e detonar!!! Primeiro candidato a goleiro.... Pauline Jean. Você sabe montar uma vassoura? –Disse para todos.

A menina era muito mirradinha, e não conseguiu defender nenhuma bola do Eric e da Amy. Assim foi com quase todos os candidatos, até acharmos a goleira perfeita Catharine Richards. Ebaaaaaaaaa, agora a vez de escolher um bom batedor!!!! Ta estavam todos parecendo um bando de baratas tontas tentando acertar o balaço com o bastão. Mas ainda falta um candidato...

Richard Daniels! –Chamei, Rich se apresentou. O que posso dizer? Ele foi o melhor, escolhi ele.

Bom ainda falta um artilheiro(a) que possa ser tão bom quanto Eric e Amy. A maioria dos que e apresentaram eram alunos do segundo ano, e cá entre nós eles tem poucas chances. Bom Eric me ajudou a escolher, o melhor era Louis Tompson. Isso aí time formado, uhu!!!!!! Deixe-me esclarecer:

Goleira - Catharine Richards

Artilheiros - Eric Lupin

Amylie Watson

Louis Tompson

Batedores - Bryan Summers

Richard Daniels S2

Apanhadora e capitão do time - Nymphadora Lupin

O time mais perfeito, como sempre vamos arrebentar na copa de quadribol de Hogwarts. To doida pra ter um bom jogo de quadribol, logo após isso fomos para a torre da grifinória.

Maravilha, esse é o melhor time que poderíamos ter formado! –Disse Eric alegre.

Apoiado! –Disse Bryan.

Bom depois disso Eric e Katie ficaram num canto namorando, Bryan e Amy paquerando e John e Jen foram conversar com os novatos do time, e bem eu e Rich sobramos. Resolvi ler Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, me sentei no sofá, pra falar a verdade me esparramei encostei as costas no braço do sofá e coloquei meus pés pra cima (especificamente no colo do Rich!)

Você não é nem um pouco folgada, né? –Disse com cara de que acabara de receber um desaforo.

Olha, isso é um privilégio para poucos!!! –Falei como se eu fosse uma maravilha.

Bom nisso, tenho que concordar não é todos que tem a oportunidade de ver suas vestes sujas pelo tênis sujo de terra de Nymphadora Lupin! –Disse olhando para suas calças agora sujas de terra.

Me desculpa, Rich!!! –Disse começando a retirar os pés.

Pode deixar agora já sujou mesmo,mas se me permite... –Disse colocando a mão nos meus tênis,acenei com a cabeça que sim e ele começou a retirar meus tênis.- Espero que você não tenha chulé!

Ah, engraçadinho!!! –Disse rindo.

O que você esta lendo dessa vez?- Perguntou curioso.

Nada que você goste. –Disse sabendo que ele iria reclamar sobre eu estar lendo em pleno sábado.

Será que serei obrigado a ser inconveniente? –Disse fazendo cara de quem queria aprontar.

Não, pode olhar o que é! –Disse lhe entregando o livro.

Posso te contar um segredo? –Perguntou, será que ele vai me contar que é um animago?

Pode!!! –Conta, anda conta!

Eu amo essa matéria! –O que era só isso que você tinha pra contar?

Ta bom eu odiei ele não ter contado, mas aproveitamos e tivemos uma boa conversa sobre Trato de Criaturas Mágicas. Sem contar a massagem ótima que recebi nos pés!!!!

Capitulo 10 – O Jogo de Quadribol

O mês de setembro pareceu passar bem mais rápido do que imaginávamos. Bom eu e Rich estamos bastantes amigos, apesar de ser meio esquisito ter um amigo que você já beijou mas, não esta sendo um bicho de sete cabeças. Estamos todos treinando bastante, agora em outubro teremos um jogo contra a Sonserina. O jogo seria dia 15 de outubro, hoje dia 14 estamos todos ansiosos e nervos a flor da pele.

É bom você representar a grifinória direito Ri... –Começou a dizer Jonh.

Da pra você calar essa boca, você já falou isso 43 vezes hoje!!! –Reclamou Rich.

Meninos parem com isso. –Disse Katie.

É só o Jones calar a boca !!! –Disse Rich, bravo.

Daniels você não é ninguém pra mandar o John calar a boca!!! –Mexeu com meu amigo mexeu comigo!!!!!

Acha que tenho medo de você senhorita lupin? –Me enfrentou.

Pouco me importa o que você deixa de ter ou não! –Respondi a altura.

Bom, depois daquele beijo deveria importar não?- Me perguntou.

Esse não é o lugar certo para se falar sobre isso Daniels. –Disse pra ele para com essa conversa.

Esta com vergonha? É assim que você realmente é não é mesmo? –Perguntou quase afirmando.

Você mau me conhece garoto!!!! –Falei nada além da verdade.

Imagina... só alguns anos!!! –Disse ironicamente, e saiu bravo. Muito bem Nymphadora Elizabeth Lupin, fez besteira de novo!!!!!

Também não fiquei com o pessoal precisava esclarecer a cabeça fui para um lugar calmo e não foi o velho carvalho, desta vez fui para a biblioteca que sabe achasse um livro bom o bastante que me ajudasse a suicidar, ótimo quem sabe eu vire um fantasma e divida o banheiro com a murta? Sua idiota você esta na biblioteca, você iria virar o fantasma da biblioteca, legal deve ser o máximo ser fantasma. Ny sua idiota você não pode se matar!!!!!!!!! Ta vou ler um livro mesmo, isso vai me ajudar. Mais tarde me reuni com as meninas precisava conversar.

Nossa estamos todos muito estressados hoje, cruzes!!!! –Reclamou Amy.

Acho que é por causa do jogo amanhã! –Disse.

Só pode ser.- Concordou Jen.

Nossa até o Eric tava estressado. –Disse Katie tristinha.

O que aconteceu amiga? –Perguntei.

Ah, ele quase entrou no tapa com o Frederic Weasley.-Disse Katie ela odeia violência, e Frederic é um dos meus primos ele é neto do Tio Jorge!

Que coisa horrorosa, ninguém merece!!! –Disse, mas na verdade eu queria ter visto.

Meninas vamos dormir? –Disse Amy, esquisito escutar isso dela.

É você tem razão... –Concordei, Katie e Jen também concordaram então fomos dormir.

Acordei me sentindo muito bem, tomei um banho, coloquei meu uniforme e fui tomar o café. A tensão havia acabado mas o frio na barriga ía ficando cada vez mais próximo. Depois do café fomos para o nosso vestiário no campo de quadribol, trocamos de roupa e fomos fazer aquela reuniãozinha básica.

Muito bem, vamos recapitular tudo. Catherine não deixe seu posto nem que te paguem um milhão de galeões, Tompson evite que eles fiquem te marcando muito, Daniels obedeça absolutamente tudo o que eu disser em campo e Amy, Eric e Bryan vocês já sabem o que fazer.- Disse. –Ah, e ontem estávamos muito tensos por causa do jogo então depois vamos pedir desculpas pra todos que magoamos e isso vale pra você Eric.

O que foi que eu fiz? –Perguntou fingindo surpresa.

Sei muito bem o que você fez com o Fred! –Disse severamente. –Mas vamos nos concentrar vamos entrar daqui a pouco, temos que estar prontos.

Logo alguém anunciava que devíamos entrar em campo, entramos em grande estilo e pelo visto não somos só nós que estamos com jogadores novos, peraí não pode ser Ponélia Malfoy apanhadora do time da sonserina (obs. Da autora: Tudo bem gente, eu sei isso soou muito Draco e Harry mas não pude resistir.). Ah, não disse mas a Jen é quem narra o jogo.

Madame Taylor lança a goles e começa o jogo!!!!!! –Disse Jen.

Isso aí, Louis Tompson pegou a goles!!!! Demais, isso aí go grifinória!!!! –Disse animada, mas achou melhor parar antes que um aluno da sonserina resolvesse azara-la.- Eric marca um gol e 10 pontos são creditados para grifinória!!!

Oi, priminha... –Ouvi a voz desagradável da Ponélia.

Quanto foi que o tio Escórpio pagou pra você entrar no time da sonserina?-Perguntei sarcasticamente, quando vi uma reluzente bolinha dourada passando a minha frente, tadinha da Poné (tadinha nada bem feito) e Miupe e não viu, e lógico eu não ia perder essa chance fui logo atrás do pomo.

Parece que Nymphadora avistou o pomo, é isso aí vai fundo Ny!!! –Gritou Jen.

Infelizmente não foi dessa vez que eu peguei o pomo, um balaço passou perto de me acertar ainda bem que sou rápida e tenho bons reflexos. Rich viu que o balaço quase me acertou e veio para perto de mim.

Rich, vá proteger os artilheiros!!! –Ordenei.

Você é pirada? Aquele balaço quase te acertou!!! –Disse Rich.

Você se lembra das instruções? Me obedeça!!!! –Ordenei.

Não sou idiota vou proteger você!!! –Disse, cabeça dura.

E grifinória marca mais 10 pontos!!!!!!!! UHU!!!!!!!!!! –Comemorou Jen.

Yes!!!! Somos demais!!! –Comemorou Rich.

Todos de menos você que não ta obedecendo a capitão!!!!! –disse meio que jogando uma indireta, bem direta!!!!!!!!

Engraçadinha!!!!! –Disse, mas acho que ele não devia ter brincado tanto assim....

Rich, cuidado com ... – Falei tarde demais, Rich tinha acabado de levar um balaço na cabeça me esqueci de tudo desci o mais rápido possível ao lado de seu corpo imóvel. –Rich, Rich, fala comigo.

Caso não tenha percebido ele levou um balaço na cabeça prima. –Disse a voz mais desagradável do mundo atrás de mim.

Cala essa sua boca Ponélia antes que eu faça você ir parar na ala hospitalar!!! –Disse nervosa.

Senhores, senhoritas me dêem licença por favor! –Pediu Madame Taylor.

Professora, ele vai ficar bem? –Perguntei desesperada.

Acho que Madame Mac Donald vai cuidar bem dele! –Disse Madame Taylor, aquilo tudo foi tão terrível comecei a chorar e fui abraçada pelo meu irmão.

Não demorou muito e trouxeram uma maca para leva-lo, e me prometeram que iriam apurar e descobrir que foi que lançou o balaço com tal brutalidade e puni-lo. Continuei chorando por um bom tempo, não saia de minha cabeça a hipótese de que ele podia morrer ou de que podia ter morrido. Fomos todos na mesma hora para a ala hospitalar ficar perto dele.

Não chore tanto assim Ny, a Madame Mac Donald vai cuidar bem dele. –Disse John me consolando.

Mas e se ele morrer... –Comecei a dizer.

Eu volto pra te assombrar. –Disse uma voz fraquinha, que reconheci ser a do Rich, não agüentei desabei de vez no choro e abracei John.

Que coisa feia Nymphadora, é só eu dar sinal de que vou morrer e você já cai nos braços de outro... –Disse fraco, e ainda conseguia ter tão bom humor assim.

Madame Mac Donald, ele acordou!! –Gritou Amy.

Bom agora que você já viram que ele está bem, podem ir embora amanhã podem vê-lo de novo. –Ordenou Madame Mac Donald.

Fomos embora, mas eu queria ficar mais um pouco fui embora obrigada e contrariada.

Capitulo 11 – Aulas Particulares

Fui para o salão comunal assim como todos, lá tratei de escrever uma carta para a senhora Daniels (oras, ela precisava saber da situação em que seu filho se encontrava), logo depois tomei um banho para tirar todas as impurezas que se encontravam em meu corpo e depois fui ao corujal mandar a carta. Continuei preocupada com o Rich, mas fiquei mais tranqüila só de saber que estava consciente.

Ny o professor Neville está te chamando na sala dos professores. –Avisou Tompson.

Obrigada Tompson!!! –Agradeci.

Fui logo pra sala dos professores,o que eu teria feito de errado? Eu nunca quebrei nenhuma regra. Ai meu Merlim que eu não acabe levando uma bronca justamente agora. Cheguei na sala dos professores tremendo de medo, ele estava calmo não deve ser nada de mais.

Senhorita Lupin, devido ao acidente de hoje teremos que tomar algumas providencias... –Começou a dizer, ta agora acho que me ferrei. –O Senhor Daniels vai ficar um loNgo tempo na Ala Hospitalar por isso vai precisar de uma professora e acho que a senhorita tem todas as qualidades para repassar a ele as matérias que ele não Vera em sala de aula!

Ah,professor eu ajudarei no que for preciso! –Disse sorrindo para ele.

Obrigada senhorita, amanha as seis horas esteja na Ala Hospitalar para suas aulas, os elfos lhe servirão o jantar. –Disse, como assim? Eu to podendo tanto que vou ganhar jantar diretamente dos elfos!?

Ah, obrigada professor. –Disse meigamente, e me retirei da sala.

Fui para o salão comunal, estavam todos descontraídos e eu não consegui me soltar a minha preocupação com o Rich é maior do que isso. Não paro de pensar nesse garoto o que será que ta acontecendo comigo? Não fique surpresa querida, você sente isso por ele desde o primeiro ano, só não tem coragem de falar isso para ninguém apesar de estar na sua cara e todos os seus amigos já terem percebido, nunca me abri pra ele e contei a verdade. Quem sabe eu deva contar ele? Melhor não, somente demonstre o tanto que gosta dele o quanto ele é importante. Não estava com humor para ficar no meio do povão, e resolvi ir para o dormitório, revirei meu malão e achei uma coisa esquecida há pouco tempo a pulseira mais fofa do mundo, a pulseira que o Rich tinha me dado no meu aniversário acho que vou coloca-la. Deitei na cama e fiquei observando a pulseira e aos poucos tudo foi ficando mais distante nem percebi e já havia adormecido. Acordei bem cedo tomei um banho e coloquei meu as meninas para descer para o café da manhã. Fui a única que fiquei calada enquanto todos brincavam a mesa. Não consegui parar de pensa nele... Primeiro horário aula de História da Magia, não havia ninguém sentado ao meu lado, sentia tanta falta de ouvir o barulho da caneta dele fazendo desenhos bobos e infantis no precisava prestar atenção na aula, afinal de contas eu ia ter que repassar isso tudo a ele. O dia passou tão lentamente, e eu não via a hora de poder vê-lo. Finalmente deram seis horas da tarde e eu já estava na porta da Ala Hospitalar. Entrei devagar, ele parecia estar dormindo (preguiçoso) coloquei minhas coisas em cima de uma das camas (tavam todas vazias de menos a dele), fui a mesinha ao seu ledo tinha um jarro conjurei umas flores e coloquei água.

Aguamenti! –Disse com a varinha apontada para a boca do jarro.

Pensei, que não viesse me visitar... –Disse sorrindo.

Já estava com saudades! – Ops, saiu não acredito que saiu.

Sei, que você me ama Ny. Obrigado, por confirmar. –Disse brincando.

Parece que o senhor, já esta muito bem talvez seja melhor eu ir embora! –Chantagem sempre funciona.

Não, Ny meu amor! Por favor não me deixe sozinho!!! –Disse manhoso. –Você vai deixar o cara, que deu seu primeiro beijo aqui?

Agora é que eu vou embora mesmo! – Disse revoltada, convencido. –Seu convencido, você acha mesmo que eu... você foi... que eu...?

Acho! –Simples e objetivo hein? Minha voz denunciou.

Engano seu Rich, você não foi o primeiro!!! –Respondi, menti obvio.

Então quem foi o primeiro doido? –Perguntou sorrindo, até assim me derreto pelo sorriso dele.

É pessoal Daniels, não te vou contar nem que se ajoelhe! –Disse.

Acho que não da né? Obrigada pela parte que me toca... –Disse virando a cara.

Ah Rich me desculpa, você sabe... eu não quis dizer isso... –Tentei pedi desculpas de mil maneiras possíveis, e ele não queria aceitar. Se fosse aquela vaca da Ponélia ele aceitava, ei para com isso Nymphadora se preocupe em cuidar do que é seu... Fui interrompida de meus pensamentos...

Você é muito boba Nymphadora, você acreditou mesmo que eu tava com raiva de você?- Disse rindo de mim.

Não brinque mais com isso. –Disse um pouco nervosa pelo o que ele fez comigo.

Ah, mudando de assunto ligeiramente. Que livros são esses? –Nossa ainda bem que ele tocou nesse assunto, vou gostar dessa parte.

Bom, ainda bem que você me lembrou. Enquanto você estiver aqui serei sua professora! –Disse sorrindo.

Ah, não podiam ter mandado outra.... –Nem discuti sei que disse só para me irritar.

Vamos começar pela matéria que você mais "gosta" História da Magia". –Disse animada, o terror vai começar pra ele (risada maníaca).

Você não me ama mesmo nè? –Ele fez uma carinha de "como eu sou coitado!", que me deu dó mas era preciso continuar.

Ah, não seja dramático. Vai ser até divertido! –Disse para anima-lo.

Ok ! –Respondeu se dando por vencido.

Viva ele não dormiu enquanto eu explicava as matérias!!!!!!! Ele até falou que sou uma ótima professora as nove e meia da noite já estava saindo da Ala Hospitalar, estava exausta mas feliz. Fui direto para o salão comunal que estava vazio, tirando alguns poucos estudantes. Me direcionei para o dormitório, tomei um banho e fui dar uma estudada. Pela primeira vez na vida tive um pensamento ao olhar para o livro que não era meu , " Mas que saco, estudo o dia inteiro e ainda vou ler mais agora? Não vou mesmo!". Deitei na cama e fiquei olhando para o teto me perdi em pensamentos e viajei ao longe onde ninguém poderia me tirar a não ser por.....

Capitulo 12 – Surpresas

Ny, acorda! Ny, estamos atrasadas! –Disse Jen me sacudindo.

O que como assim? –Levantei de um pulo só.

Faltam 10 minutos pra aula de Herbologia começar! –Disse Jen desesperada, foi uma correria e gritaria pra todo lado e faltando dois minutos pra aula começar já estavamos na estufa.

Ah, o dia passou rápido! Ainda bem, vou poder ver o meu Rich!!! (Eu disse mesmo isso? É disse!!!) Mas, antes vou passar no banheiro e dar uma ajeitada no meu visual. Ta resolvi deixar meu cabelo solto mesmo, mas como não confio em espelhos resolvi pedir uma segunda opnião.

E então murta o que você acha? –Perguntei pra Murta a fantasma do banheiro feminino.

Hum... Tudo isso é pro bonitão do Rich? –Perguntou a Murta.

É mas pode tirar os olhos porque ele é meu! –Adverti, vocês não sabem como ela é assanhada.

Ah,não to interessada nele não! Mas você ta linda, vai arrasar!!!! –Disse a murta calmamente.

Obrigada Murta, só não te dou um abraço porque você sabe bem... não dá! –Disse agradecendo.

Ah, não tem problema não gosto de abraçar meninas! Boa Sorte Ny! –Disse a Murta.

Fui toda alegre e sorridente pra Ala Hospitalar, a porta estava com uma parte aberta e outra fechada quando cheguei escutei uma voz feminina, fiquei atrás da porta escutando...

Rich... –Disse a voz da assanhada se aproximando do meu Rich.

Ny é você? Tava com saudades.... –Disse o meu lindo-lindo.

Não sou eu a Ponélia,se concentra em mim se esquece daquela camaleoa sem sal! –Disse a vaca da minha prima se aproximando do Rich.

Olha primeiro não posso me esquecer dela, segundo amo ela e não você, terceiro não é camaleoa e sim metarmofomaga e quarto sem sal é você! –Disse ele,muito bem é por isso que te amo, vou entrar agora.

Estou interrompendo alguma coisa? –Perguntei do lado da porta.

Não meu amor, ela já estava indo embora mesmo... –Disse Rich, concerteza dando uma indireta que dizia "Xô, baranga não te quero aqui!".

Mas depois eu volto Daniels! –Disse aquela cachorra sem vergonha.

Não precisa, minha namorada cuida muito bem de mim!!! –Disse Rich, a baranga saiu na hora!!!! Mas não poderia deixar de ressaltar aquelas palavras ele me chamou de ...

Namorada? –Perguntei sem acreditar que ele havia dito aquilo.

Ah é.... bem ele tava me sufocando! Mas se você quiser... O que acha de ser minha namorada? –Ta agora gelei, gelei nada congelei, nem isso sou um Iceberg, o que eu faço?

Ah.... é.... eu.... posso te falar.... depois? –Perguntei com muita dificuldade.

Claro, já te disse espero o tempo que você quiser minha linda! –Disse carinhosamente.

Então está tudo bem, vamos começar nossa aula? –Sugeri.

Claro, professora Lupin!!! –Disse com um sorriso, (já disse como me derreto com esse sorriso?).

Os dias estão passando rapidamente, quase não tenho tempo para conversar a sós com minhas amiga, as vezes chego tarde da noite e ainda tenho trabalho para fazer, hoje por exemplo são 10 horas da noite e tenho que fazer um trabalho de astronomia, puxa o salão comunal está todo apagado acho que vou acender umas velas...

Lacarnum Inflamarae. –Disse apontando para algumas velas, ai meu Merlim , não acredito que estou vendo o Bryan e a Amy se beijando.

Ny, não é nada disso... –Disse Amy se levantando de um só pulo.

Ah, não eu estou vendo. Não se preocupem pombinhos irei fazer meu trabalho lá em cima no dormitório.- Disse rindo, puxa deixa ela nem para me contar (Dãããããããããã!!! Você nem tem tempo pra ela vai ter tempo pra ela te contar!).

Ok! Depois disso todos ficaram sabendo do rolo dos dois (Oras! As meninas e o John precisavam saber, ah e o Rich (S2)), nossa eu também sofri (mas amei) a vaca da minha prima espalhou para toda a escola, no começo fiquei morrendo de raiva mas não disse nada e como dizem os trouxas por aí "quem cala concente", andei conversando com o Rich e ele disse para eu ficar de cabeça fria e não me estressar. Outubro e Novembro passaram logo e nada do Rich sair do hospital a Madame Macdonald disse que é assim mesmo com alguém que levou um balaço na cabeça. Bom o inverno já vinha se aproximando, passávamos sempre os fins de semana na Ala hospitalar para não deixar o Richard sozinho, de vez em quando pegava Rich e Bryan sussurrando estou muito curiosa para saber o que era. O caridoso professor Neville deixou os jogos de quadribol da grifinória todos para depois do inverno, yes, enfim chegou o dia que a Madame Macdonald resolveu liberar o Rich dia 24 de Dezembro véspera de Natal.

Viu ate que não demorou muito! –Disse ajudando ele a pegar as coisas dele.

Não mesmo... –Disse me dando um abraço, fiquei totalmente sem ação. –Obrigada Ny, amo você! –Disse enquanto me abraçava, me derreti completamente.

Ah... é... eu ... nós … temos que…. Vamos embora! –Disse com bastante dificuldade e como sempre ficando vermelha feito tomate, então ele começou a rir.

Você é uma graça, depois de tanto tempo... Você ainda fica envergonhada quando esta perto de mim. –Disse com todo o charme que tinha, tirou até a última gotinha lá no fundo.

Então vamos?! –Disse mudando de assunto completamente.

Claro senhorita "adoro mudar de assunto", não quero ficar mais aqui! –Disse, dando uma ultima olhada na Ala Hospitalar.

Estão todos te esperando no Salão Comunal!!! –Avisei para ele que ficou bem animado.

Quando chegamos no salão todos receberam ele muito bem e com festa e tudo. Também coitado depois de tanto tempo confinado, bem que ele mereceu. Estávamos todos nos divertindo, e o Rich ainda estava exigindo o tratamento de rei que eu dava pra ele no hospital. Simplesmente respondi ele com um simples " Vá pastar" , e tenho certeza que ele entendeu. Na verdade ele até gostou deu ter falado assim com ele, é verdade ele até riu e achou bom ter voltado para o mundo real.

Ny preciso conversar com você... –Disse timidamente pra mim, muito esquisito ver ele desse jeito.

Capitulo 13 – quer ser minha namorada?

Ah,pode falar Rich! –Disse.

Vem comigo Ny, não é uma coisa pra falar com todo mundo aqui! –Disse me puxando, atravessamos o retrato e (não, não fomos para o velho carvalho) fomos para o corujal (que diabos, ele quer falar comigo no corujal?!?!?!?!). -Ny... eu...preciso...

Pode falar Rich! –Poxa meu filho fala logo ta nevando ali fora, eu to agasalhada mas estou com frio, você não se toca e enrola pra falar, desenbuxa logo!!! –Que foi Rich? Você ta mais vermelho que meu cabelo!!!!

É... que... eu... você se lembra... da proposta que eu... bem aquela que você disse que ía pensar... bom eu quero dizer... –Nesse momento fiquei doida, o que ele ta fazendo??? Surtou??? Ele se ajoelhou na minha frente!!! –Nymphadora Elizabeth Lupin você quer ser minha namorada?

Bem eu... só com uma condição. –Disse decidida.

Qual minha rainha? – Disse todo galante, ta agora ele exagerou.

Bom, me conta seu segredo. Nós não deveremos ter segredos um para o outro! –Disse, ele arregalou os olhos de susto.

Se você aceitar, com certeza contarei para você! –Chantagista!!!! Peraí, eu também chantagiei ele.

Eu, ok eu aceito! Conta logo! –Disse.

Você só esta aceitando pra eu contar meu segredo? –Perguntou agora serenamente.

Claro que não, eu amo você Rich até parece que não esta na cara, duvido que você ainda não tenha percebido. Todos inclusive você vêem o quanto fico tímida quando estou perto de você, o quanto fico envergonhada perto de você e o quanto eu amo você. Mas, agora sou eu que te pergunto, você me ama Richard Daniels? –Disse, filosofei pra caramba mais é tudo verdade.

E precisava me perguntar isso Ny? –Perguntou.

Acho que não, fui sempre eu que não compreendi o tanto que você gostava de mim e nunca demonstrei o quanto gosto de você! –Disse tentando não olhar para ele, porque aqueles olhos sempre me fazem gaguejar.

Isso seria um sim? –Perguntou para mim.

É seria! –Respondi agora sorrindo, nesse momento ele me deu um anel de compromisso (puxa que romântico nem meu pai deu um desses pra minha mãe, detalhe acabei de chamar eles de antigos pra não dizer velhos!).

Eu te amo!!! –Disse me abraçando, nesse momento eu sabia o que iria acontecer , mas mesmo assim não sabia o que fazer Rich foi se aproximando cada vez mais e aconteceu um doce beijo( ta parecendo até aquelas coisas de poetas ou daquelas pattys que sonham com o príncipe encantado.).

Ah, ta fazendo frio aqui acho melhor voltarmos pro castelo! –Ny sua mentirosa, não ta fazendo frio coisa nenhuma.

É esta mesmo,então vamos? –Disse colocando o braço no meu ombro como se estivesse me abraçando, e assim seguimos pro salão comunal.

Voltamos para o castelo, tudo parecia fantástico. Eu nunca tinha admitido meu sentimento por ele e com tudo isso abri completamente meu coração, é muito esquisito sempre gostei dele mesmo nunca tendo conversado, eu sempre gostei desse garoto desde o momento em que eu o vi no vagão de Hogwarts no primeiro ano. E ninguém pareceu acreditar, mas ele pediu pro Eric pra namorar comigo vê se eu posso com uma coisa dessas!!! Mais tarde como sempre nós garotas nos reunimos para fofocar oras, tem coisa melhor do que isso?

Ai Ny, conta tudo pra gente por favor se não nós morremos!!!! –Insistiu Katie.

Bem, ele me levou pro corujal... –Comecei a dizer, mas fui interrompida.

Que falta de romantismo, te levar pro corujal!!! –Disse Jen.

Você não queria que ele me levasse pro banheiro da murta né? –Brinquei, todas rimos durante um tempo por causa disso, contei para elas tudo com detalhes.

Ai, eu sou a única encalhada aqui!!!!! –Reclamou Jen.

Só por que você quer, todos aqui notamos que o Tompson está aos seus pés! –Comentou Amy.

Ele? Pelo amor de Merlim! Ele não! –Disse Jen, não gostando muito da idéia.

Que coisa feia, aposto que não gosta dele por causa dos óculos! Isso é preconceito sabia?- Disse fazendo cara de reprovação.

Bobona! –Disse mostrando a língua pra mim.

Ficamos um bom tempo conversando, e decidimos ir dormir afinal amanha é natal e precisamos nos descansar bastante. Hogwarts vai estar bastante calma, quase todos foram passar o natal em casa. Nós só ficamos aqui, por causa do Rich, mas tudo bem não tem problemas.

Capitulo 14 – O Natal e muitos Planos

Nós tínhamos um plano para por em ação, acordar os garotos bem cedo hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha... somos muito malvadas rsrsrsrsrsrsrrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs... fala sério!!! Bom era Natal pegamos os presentes e como temos permissão para entrar no quarto dos meninos( ao contrário deles que tem um feitiço nas escadas do nosso dormitório que não deixa eles nem terem o pensamento de entrarem em nossos quartos) fomos fazer uma vistinha surpresa, subimos as escadas com o maior cuidado pra não fazer barulho.

Segure essa risada Jen!!! –Disse, vocês não sabem nessas situações ela é a primeira a rir.

Ta vou tentar! –Disse "rsrsrsrsrs" (risadas bem baixinhas)

Ok agora vou abrir a porta gente! –Avisou Amy. –1,2,3 Atacar!!!

Saímos correndo e pulamos em cima deles eu em cima do Rich, Amy do Bryan, Katie do John e Jen do Louis. Depois de risos, xingos e gritarias fomos atacadas por um bando de maníacos da cosquinha.

Bom Dia!!!! Que todos vocês tenham um feliz natal!!! –Disse toda feliz..

Eu ficaria mais feliz se as senhoritas tivessem deixado que dormíssemos mais um pouco!!! –Reclamou John.

Deviam ter batido na porta sabia? Podíamos estar nus... –Disse Bryan.

Mas isso seria meio Gay não seria? –Disse na maior cara deslavada, todas nós caímos na risada.

Eu não me importo de ser acordado pela minha rainha todos os dias!!! –Disse Rich, não é fofo?

Ah, é por isso que eu te amo meu lindo-lindo!!! –Disse, peraí eu chamei ele de lindo-lindo mesmo? É eu realmente falei.

Nossa fique sabendo que seu "lindo-lindo" é um idiota!!! –Disse John.

Idiota é você! –Disse querendo matar o débil.

Calma, linda não precisa ficar nervosa as palavras dele não me atingem e não fazem diferença alguma para mim! –Disse Me dando um beijo.

Ta bom pombinhos será que vocês podiam parar com essa sessão melação?! –Disse Louis.

Ah Cala essa sua boca Tompson, sei que você queria estar nessa melação com a Jen!!! –Disse Rich, nesse mesmo momento Jen foi se sentar junto com Katie e John.

Bom acho que ta na hora dos presentes não é mesmo!? –Disse Amy.

Ah,é mesmo!!! Não podemos nos esquecer... –Disse. –Rich vou dar primeiro o seu bom como sei que você gosta de música... Vou te dar um disco Dos Esdrúxulos porque eu sei que você gosta...

Ah obrigada Amor! –Disse me agradecendo, e assim foi as trocas de presentes.

Logo após essa troca de presentes, nós garotas fomos terminar de nos arrumar. Foi aí que achei a utilidade do presente de aniversário que meus avós me deram, e como eu previra realmente era um enfeite para cabelo. Coloquei uma blusa branca, com uma calça jeans, um casaco (óbvio, estamos no inverno!!!!) e uma bota muito da fofa. Deixei meu cabelo solto e coloquei o enfeite que minha avó me deu segurando a franja. Todos disseram que deveria ser sempre bonita desse jeito, ou seja disseram que sou feia na cara dura. Fomos tomar café com o lunático do Professor Neville e outros mais. Ah, esse vai ser um ótimo natal sem a chata da Ponélia para me encher. Ah não, falei demais. Porque essa vaca não foi para casa?

Oi Rich!!! Feliz Natal!!! –Disse a cachorra, safada, cretina, sem vergonha abraçando o MEU (sim, porque agora mais do que nunca posso chamá-lo de Meu) NAMORADO.

Dá pra desgrudar?! Eu tenho NAMORADA e mesmo se não tivesse não faço questão da sua companhia. –Respondeu curto e grosso, por isso ele é meu lindo-lindo. – Quer que eu desenhe ou já fui claro o bastante?

Nossa, seu grosso!!! Não mereço ser tratada assim. –Reclamou a cachorra, safada...( ah não vou repetir tudo de novo!!!).

Não você tem razão, merece pior!!! –Disse ele sem olhar pra ela, que ficou pasma olhando pra ele.

Ele não foi claro não queridinha? Casca fora vai, ou agora decidiu fazer parte da grifinória? –Disse pra mandar ele embora pra longe.

Eu? Me juntar a grifinória? O reino dos sangues ruins e mestiços? Nem que me descem 1 milhão de galeões!!! –Disse com o maior desdém.

É não se esqueça querida sua mãe é filha de uma sangue ruim, querida mestiça!!!! –Respondi a ofensa que ela fez, ela simplesmente sem ter mais o que falar deu as costas e saiu.

Nossa ficou nervosa em Ny?! –Comentou Katie.

Claro tenho que defender o que é meu!!! –Disse sem pensar quando vi que todos olhavam para mim fiquei como sempre vermelha feito tomate.

Depois do café fomos para a torre da grifinória jogar Snap Explosivos e escutar o disco Dos Esdrúxulos. E pela primeira vez na vida brinquei com os meus cabelos.

E aí o que achou dos meus cabelos pretos ?-Perguntei para Rich.

Não, prefiro você ruiva como sempre! Só uma curiosidade qual a cor original do seu cabelo? –Disse Rich.

Bom a sua pergunta é realmente um mistério nem eu mesma sei. Prefiro acreditar que sou ruiva como todos os Weasley. –Respondi.

Mas que saber de uma coisa? Você é linda de qualquer jeito. –Disse do jeito mais charmoso que eu já vi.

Ah, obrigada! –Dessa vez sem ficar vermelha, aleluia irmãos, milagres acontecem!!!!

Ny corre aqui!!!! –Chamou a Katie.

Rich, vou ali e já volto ok? –Disse pra ele.

Claro sem problemas!!! –Repondeu.

Fomos Katie, Amy e eu pro dormitório feminino.

Não dá temos que unir um casal! –Disse Amy.

Que casal senhora cupido? –Perguntei curiosa.

O casal Tompson/Richards!!! –Disse Amy.

Não podemos forçar as pessoas podemos? –Perguntei intrigada.

Ah podemos sim, sei que a Jen gosta dele é só questão de fazer um bom plano!!!! –Disse Katie.

Ok, então vamos precisar de algumas coisas!!! –Corri para o malão, retirei o Mapa do Maroto. Ta aqui devo explicações, o que é o mapa do maroto? Vou explicar é um mapa criado pelos marotos de hogwarts, quem são os marotos? Os marotos eram alunos de hogwarts, seus nomes eram Remo Lupin conhecido por aluado, Thiago Potter conhecido por pontas, Sirius Black conhecido por almofadinhas e Pedro Pettigrew conhecido por rabicho, como veio parar na minha mão? Bom até onde sei estava na sala do antigo zelador um tal de Filch como saiu da mão dos marotos e foi parar lá eu não sei, mas voltando ao assunto quando meus tios Fred e Jorge Weasley em seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts roubaram de lá e deram o mapa pro tio Harry quando ele estava no terceiro ano e foi entregue ao meu pai pelo tio Harry que mesmo tendo filhos para quem dar o mapa decidiu que o mapa deveria ficar com o filho de outro maroto. E como veio parar em minha mão? Meu pai me deu com a promessa de que não o usaria para quebrar regras, é lógico que cruzei os dedos mas pretendo continuar sem quebrar regras.

Para que usar o mapa Ny? –Perguntou Amy, é elas sabem do mapa.

Ora tive uma idéia brilhante. Só vamos precisar do mapa e da sala precisa. –Disse.

Conta logo, pra que a sala precisa? –Disse Katie.

Bom a sala é precisa então procuraremos uma sala para trancar dois futuros apaixonados e o mapa é para ver se ninguém vai atrapalhar. E aí o que acharam da minha idéia? –Disse tudo de uma vez sem fazer nenhuma pausa se quer.

Brilhante!!! –Disseram por incrível que pareça juntas.

Mas vamos precisar da ajuda dos meninos! –Avisei.

Não tem problema, persuado todos eles. –Disse Amy, e ela não ta mentindo ela tem um poder de persuasão maravilhoso.

Primeira fase do plano cumprida conseguimos persuadir os meninos, segunda fase em andamento levar os dois até um certo ponto (separados é lógico) e venda-los e então coloca-los na sala precisa. Agora vamos vendar a Jen, que esta aceitando tudo como se fosse uma pequena brincadeira. Ta bom, vamos mentalizar o que queremos dar três voltas e pensar " Um lugar romântico para trancar um casal!!!", isso apareceu uma porta... Abri, nossa como é bonito... tem uma mesa forrada com um pano vermelho, um jarro de rosas em cima da mesa, velas e dois pratos. É acho que eles vão se dar bem aqui. Colocamos eles lá dentro e trancamos. Nossa, agora é ficarmos aqui fora vigiando. Acho que não foi certo trancarmos eles, estou ligeiramente arrependida.

Gente acho que isso não ta certo! –Disse de repente sem mais nem menos.

Por que?-Perguntou Amy. – Estamos unindo um casal!!! – (não dois chimpanzés, eu sei que é um casal!)

Eu sei mas... não é legal forçar as pessoas a se juntarem... e se tiver que ser será, não acham? –Disse meio que receosa com a resposta que poderia obter.

Concordo,o amor não é uma coisa que deva ser forçada é uma coisa que simplesmente acontece. –Disse Rich, profundo né?

Ihhhhhhhhhhhh, só podia ser os apaixonados mesmo!!! –Começou John com aquela zuera chata dele.

Olha quem ta falando o cara que ta sozinho!!!! –Disse Bryan, é isso aí meu Herói!!!!

Ah, agora todos vão jogar na minha cara!!!! Eu estou por opção, gosto de me divertir com as meninas!!! –Disse, revoltado e convencido (será que é possível?).

Cala sua boca, vou tirar os dois de lá. –Disse já girando a chave e pronta pra abrir a porta, todos se reuniram ao meu lado.

Quando abro a porta, nos deparamos com uma cena que poderia ter sido menos constrangedora, os dois estavam sentados no sofá se beijando e levaram um grande susto. Taquei a chave pra eles, fechei a porta e fomos embora bem rápido, antes que os dois se arrependessem.

Capitulo 15 – Fuga de Azkaban

Fomos correndo, correndo não, voando para o salão comunal, quando chegamos lá caímos na risada. Era quase impossível imaginar que um plano mal feito daqueles daria certo. Fala sério!!!! Nós rimos até cair no chão, e fomos interrompidos por... um casal um tanto zangado!!!

Do que é que vocês estão rindo? Queremos rir da piada!!! – Disse Jen parada em frente de todos nós que estávamos no chão rindo (bom na hora que eles chegaram paramos e continuamos logo após olharmos para eles).

É ... kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk ... – Ia começar a dizer mas não agüentei.

É ... eu... kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk... – Amy tentou dizer mas também não resistiu.

Você esperava o que? Que ficássemos lá observando a linda cena!!! –Disse John.

Era só isso? Ufa!!! Achamos que tínhamos perdido alguma piada. –Disse Louis.

O feriado do Natal passou bem rápido e quando menos percebemos as aulas já estavam de volta. Segunda feira de manhã, todos ainda sentindo o sabor do feriado. Desci correndo para o salão principal, toda feliz ninguém (os meus amigos) havia chegado. Me sentei, ia começar a tomar o café quando a coruja com o profeta diário chegou, na primeira página a manchete dizia:

Homicida Foge de Azkaban

( Foto de um malocado)

O Homicida mais famoso de todos os tempos (Meus Pensamento: famoso? Unca vi mais esquisito) fugiu de Azkaban. O homem Edward Daniels é acusado de assassinar 30 trouxas, 40 bruxos e de tentar assassinar mulher Carol Daniels e o filho Richard Daniels.

...

Parei de ler o jornal na mesma hora, e percebi que o assunto do momento era o Rich. Levantei e fui em direção a porta, quando dou de frente com ele.

Rich, não entra no salão! –Falei desesperada.

A ta, bom dia pra você também, porquê não posso entrar? –Disse um pouco desconfiado.

Ah ... Vem comigo! –Puxei ele, em direção ao velho carvalho.

O que foi Ny?- Perguntou Preocupado.

É isso... –Disse lhe entregando o jornal.

Quando viu o rosto de seu pai ele ficou paralisado e de repente se deixou cair sentado no chão . Me sentei ao lado dele e percebi que finas lágrimas caiam no jornal.

Rich... você ta bem? (Pergunta idiota, o cara ta chorando!!!)- Perguntei segurando sua mão.

Ny, como te disse eu também tenho segredos. –Disse apertando minha mão.

Eu só estou preocupada com você... – disse.

Obrigado, mas...não é necessário que se preocupe comigo. –Disse, isso foi uma tirada ?!

Rich eu ... –Comecei a dizer mas não tive fôlego para acabar.

Me desculpe Ny... eu não estou bem. – Disse me abraçando.

O dia passou frio e lento, era impossível ignorar os maus olhares e os comentários maldosos. Rich já estava perdendo a paciência.

Então Daniels, quer dizer que é filho de um assassi... –John começou a dizer.

Cala essa sua boca!!! Porque é que você vive implicando comigo?! O que que eu te fiz?- Gritou Rich, partindo pra cima de John.

O que foi Daniels? Vai me matar? –Perguntou John ironicamente.

Não, mas vontade é o que não falta!- Disse Rich, percebi que os dois já estavam segurando a varinha tinha que fazer algo.

John deixa de ser idiota!- Disse entrando no meio dos dois, e puxando Rich.

Quem você acha que é Lupin para falar assim comigo? –Perguntou John desde quando ele me chama de Lupin?

Eu... eu... nós somos amigos! Ou... pelo menos éramos! O John que eu conhecia não era assim. Você e o Rich eram amigos. –Disse com extrema tristeza.

Mas isso foi antes de ... deixa pra la! – Falando isso saiu revolta, Amy e Bryan foram atrás dele.

Por que você entrou no meio? Eu podia muito bem ter dado conta dele!- Disse Rich zangado.

Por que caso não tenha percebido eu salvei sua pele, senhor monitor! – Disse brava com ele, sai não me importando com mais nada no mundo.

Fui para o corujal (sabe-se lá porque), sentei na escada e fiquei perdida em meus pensamento. Por que John estava daquele jeito? Rich... podia até compreender o por que dele ter ficado daquele jeito, não são todos que tem um pai assassino que fugiu de Azkaban. Aliás essa não é a primeira vez que alguém foge de Azkaban, e antes tinham dementadores lá, agora temos aurores altamente "treinados" que deixam um homicida fugir. Fala sério, o mundo bruxo ta indo pro buraco. Ta agora que estou mais calma posso analisar que Rich não é tão culpado por estar zangado. Não sei o que fazer, acho que vou deixar pra conversar amanha. Fui para o salão comunal, quando cheguei não havia quase ninguém a não ser se algumas pessoas. Adivinhem quem? Quem disse meus amigos e Rich acertou. Queria que eles não estivessem ali queria ir pro quarto e ficar compenetrada em meus pensamentos.

Nymphadora Elizabeth Lupin, 15 pontos serão retirados da grifinória pela petulância da senhorita de ficar até 11 horas da noite fora do salão comunal! –Disse Rich com aquela cara de pai dando sermão.

Olha vai tirar 15 pontos que bom, agora me deixa em paz! –Respondi tentando passar direto por eles.

Ny... onde você tava? Todo mundo tava preocupado... –Disse Bryan.

Em lugar nenhum... Somente vagando no vazio! –Respondi sem animação.

Poxa que profundo Ny! –Disse Jen. –Mas, você não devia ter saído daquele jeito.

O que vocês sabem sobre isso? Eu só queria ficar sozinha. Não tenho esse direito? –Disse um pouco incomodada com tudo o que eles diziam.

Ny, me desculpa! Sei que não é fácil me desculpar toda vez que faço uma burrada mas...Eu te amo! –Falou me abraçando, não agüentei comecei a chorar naqueles braços.

Me desculpa, eu é que deveria ter compreendido você! –Respondi enxugando as lágrimas.

Capitulo 16 – Brigas e Revelações

Naquela mesma noite conversei com as meninas, especificadamente com a Amy.

Pode desembuchar! –Fui logo falando, dentro do dormitório.

O que?! –Fingiu-se de boba, a Amy é mestra nisso.

Você sabe muito bem do que estou falando, você e o Bryan foram atrás do John. –Disse como se não houvesse coisa mais óbvia.

Acho melhor não te contar! –O quê? Ela não confia em mim, logo eu que conto tudo pra ela!!!

Você não confia mais em mim?- Perguntei incrédula.

Não é que isso é algo pessoal dele. – Agora vou ficar doida, quando é segredo meu ela conta pra todo mundo no café da manhã.

Então ta, obrigado pela confiança Amylie Watson! –Disse com a voz alterada.

Meninas, acho melhor irmos dormir... –Disse Jen.

É já ta tarde,amanha temos muita coisa pra fazer e amanha vocês conversam melhor. –Disse Katie.

Vocês tem razão meninas, mas amanha não vai ter conversa. –Disse nervosa.

Tomei um banho e fui dormir. Não tive uma noite muito boa,mas levantei com animo. Tomei um banho, coloquei meu uniforme e desci para o café da manha. Amylie já estava lá acompanhada por todos os outros, resolvi me sentar longe não queria ficar perto da Amylie (caso tenham notado não irei mais chama-la de Amy). Rich foi se sentar perto de mim.

O que esta acontecendo? –Perguntou vendo que eu não estava com uma cara nada boa. – Você nunca fica longe deles.

Eu não quero ficar perto da Amylie. –Disse.

O que foi que ela te fez? –Perguntou.

Você esta querendo dizer o que ela não fez né? –Disse me lembrando da nossa briga.

O que foi me conta.- Disse pegando em minha mão.

É que ela não quis me falar o por que do John estar estranho, e ela sabe o que é. –Falei.

Nossa você garotas são muito esquisitas, eu poderia ir ali agora dar um soco na cara do Bryan e amanha estaríamos conversando normalmente.-Disse na maior calma do mundo.

Não na verdade, você sairia dali com o olho roxo. Bryan não deixaria o seu soco barato! –Disse Rindo.

Ah muito engraçadinha você viu? –Disse abrindo aquele sorriso lindo.

Você sabe que eu te amo!!! –Disse sorrindo de volta.

Nesse momento a pessoa indesejável número 1 estava aparece. Adivinhem quem? Palmas para quem respondeu Ponélia.

Cuidado Prima ele pode te matar! –Disse aquela vaca nojenta!!!!

Cuidado priminha você pode morrer!!! –Disse lançando um olhar assassino pra ela.

Você ainda irá se arrepender de me tratar assim! –Disse fazendo cara de ofendida.

Prima... o tio escorpio trabalha e azkaban não è? – Perguntei mudando completamente de assunto, mas sabendo o que fazia.

Não preciso te responder nada!!! –Disse me dando a resposta sem dizer nada.

Ela saiu graças a Merlim, cada vez que olho pra cara da nojenta me da vontade de vomitar. Assim que ela foi embora,uma coruja pousou na mesa. Era uma coruja amarela e no bico trazia uma carta. Rich pegou a carta e começou a ler. Quando acabou de ler disse.

Seus pais são pessoas maravilhosas Ny.

Por que esta me dizendo isso Rich? –Perguntei sem entender.

Eles estão protegendo minha mãe! –Disse.

Que bom, acho que agora você deve estar se sentindo bem melhor não? –Perguntei.

Não. –Essa resposta me surpreendeu.- Eu só estarei satisfeito, quando ele estiver morto!

Rich, você não deve pensar como ele você não é assim. –Disse segurando sua mão.

Ny, você não entende... Ele vai vir atrás da gente, e... eu não vou deixar que ele tente fazer mal a minha mãe novamente.- Disse olhando em meus olhos.

O dia passou de mal a pior, nem olhei na cara da Amylie. E apesar de todos implorarem não voltei a conversar com elas. Quase nunca brigamos, mas quando brigamos não damos o braço a torcer tão fácil. Ta ate agora ninguém deve ter entendido a pergunta que eu fiz pra Poné, ok vou explicar: o pai do Rich fugiu de Azkaban certo? Não tem lógica ele ter fugido de lá com todos aqueles aurores, a não ser que tenha recebido ajuda de alguém que trabalhe lá dentro, alguém das trevas ou sem caráter e escrúpulos. Mais tarde nos encontramos todos no Salão Comunal.

Bryan diga para a Amylie que descobri uma coisa e tenho que falar pra todo mundo! –Disse Pro Bryan dizer a Amylie.

Pois diga para ela que fale de uma vez ja que acha tão importante assim!!! –Disse sem deixar que Bryan dissesse para ela o que eu havia dito.

Pois é gente eu estava analisando os fatos e cheguei a uma conclusão, o pai do Rich fugiu da prisão com ajuda de alguém. –Disse para todos, obvio que era só a gente que tava no salão.

E quem poderia ter ajudado ele Ny? –Rich perguntou achando que era blefe meu.

Escórpio Malfoy, o cara trabalha em Azkaban e é como todos os sonserinos um homem das trevas!!!- Respondi.

Escórpio Malfoy... acho que isso é mais uma obsessão sua Ny ... –Começou a dizer Bryan.

Não é obsessão coisa nenhuma,pode muito bem ter sido ele, mas isso também não deve ser importante. O importante é que o Rich tem que ficar a salvo. – Disse abraçando ele. Nesse momento percebi que John desviara o olhar e fizera cara feia. Precisava conversar com esse garoto urgentemente.

No outro dia já estava decidida ia conversar com o John. Logo após o café da manhã ainda tínhamos um tempinho, então resolvi conversar com ele. Vi que ele estava tentando escapar, mas peguei ele de jeito nos jardins do castelo e não teve como ele fugir.

John a gente precisa conversar! – Disse

Não precisamos não. – Disse me contrariando.

Ah,precisamos sim!!! –Retruquei.

Ta bom fala logo!!! –Disse sem paciência.

Olha como fala, posso te dar uma boa azaração!!!! –Reclamei. –John... por que você esta agindo desse jeito com o Rich? Vocês eram muito amigos.

É que ... a não da pra te falar! –Disse meio sem jeito.

Dá sim, sou sua amiga pode começar a falar!!! Anda. –Falei pra ver se ele desembuchava logo.

Ny, você não vai querer saber te garanto. –Ele ta que me enrola e não fala nada

Fala ou então eu não respondo por mim, to ficando doida querendo saber o que é que você tanto esconde e se não me dizer sou capaz de matar!!! –Comecei a pirar,é pirei mesmo não agüentava tanta enrolação.

Ta bom eu falo, mas é complicado pra falar a verdade não sei por onde começar. Bem Ny faz alguns meses e eu não da pra falar (meu olhar mortífero pra ele), ta eu falo, bem Ny é que eu ... amo você!!! – Quase cai dura,o que é isso?!?! O cara gostar de mim desse jeito, de repente!!! Não pode, uma coisas dessas. Não é possível.

John para de graça e me conta logo! Você e o Rich tiveram alguma briga que eu não to sabendo? –Disse querendo não acreditar.

Nymphadora eu não to brincando, o que te disse é verdade!!! Viu era por isso que não queria te falar você não ia acreditar e além do mais você nem sente o mesmo por mim! –Disse com um pouco de raiva.

Você esta enganado, você é meu amigo... Eu amo você como amigo, como irmão... –Disse abraçando ele.

Depois dessa conversa fomos pra aula, agora sim sentia meu coração aliviado. Agora só faltava uma coisa voltar a conversar com a Amyli.. Amyli... Amy, não to mais agüentando ficar sem conversar com ela ainda tenho que pensar em como voltar a conversar com ela.

Capitulo 17 – Visita a Hogsmead

Mais a noite estávamos no salão comunal fazendo nossos deveres e trabalhos quando me deu uma súbita vontade de pedir desculpas pra Amy, agora não tinha mais porque não conversar com ela afinal já tinha ficado sabendo de tudo. Ta admito eu não estou é conseguindo ficar sem conversar com ela,a pontinha da minha língua está coçando para conversar com ela. Fui me aproximando Dela aos poucos, e percebi que ela também se aproximava. Quando...

Amiga me desculpa!!! –Dissemos as duas chorando, é isso sempre acontece pra gente é normal!

Não eu tive culpa,devia ter te contado... –Disse Amy chorando e me abraçando.

Não a culpa foi minha, eu devia ter compreendido que você não podia contar... –Disse aos soluços, abraçada com ela.

Isso sempre acontece? –Perguntou Rich para o Bryan.

Sempre que elas brigam. –Disse Bryan.

Me desculpa? –Perguntei pra ela.

E você me desculpa? –Perguntou pra mim.

Claro amiga... –Disse enxugando as lagrimas.

Ta agora que já deram o Show de sempre,podemos sentar e conversar civilizadamente? – Perguntou Bryan.

Muito engraçadinho o senhor, o assunto aqui foi sério! –Disse Amy.

Ah sim do mesmo jeito que foi 5 vezes ano passado!!! –Exclamou Jen.

Não foi bem assim não Jen... –Comecei a dizer.

A Ny tem razão foram sete vezes eu contei! – Disse Katie, depois de todos darem boas risadas da nossa cara fomos nos sentar e ficar numa boa.

Nos sentamos nas nossas confortáveis poltronas do salão comunal e fomos conversar e beber cerveja amanteigada.

Gente vocês ficaram sabendo o próximo passeio pra Hogsmead será mês que vem? –Perguntou Jen.

Claro no dias dos namorados né? –Perguntou Katie. – O Eric já me chamou para ir!

Falando nisso Ny, você já esta convidada! – Disse Rich me dando um beijo.

Acho melhor não Rich, ele está por ai solto não é seguro para você! –Disse preocupada.

Você tem razão eu corro perigo, mas que se dane eu! Eu me preocupo com você e não vai ser aquele assassinozinho de uma figa que vai impedir de eu te fazer feliz! –Disse Rich, nossa isso seria tão profundo se ele não estivesse sendo um cabeça oca.

Tinha que impedir que ele fosse em Hogsmead mas ainda tinha tempo para pensar... O que fazer? Foi essa a pergunta que consumiu durante um mês. E o esperado dia chegou, o dia de visitar Hogsmead. Legal já estamos a caminho do jardim , e não tenho a mínima idéia do que fazer. Já sei!!!

Rich esqueci uma coisa lá em cima, você vem comigo buscar? –Perguntei rezando para que aceitasse.

O que foi que você esqueceu? – Agora me ferrei legal,o que foi que eu esqueci lá em cima?

Bem... Eu quero pegar meu cachecol, ta fazendo bastante frio! –Isso ai,obrigado meu Merlim achei uma desculpa!

Ok, vou com você mas tem que ser rápido! – Disse com uma cara de desconfiado, acho que já ta sacando mas vou fingir que não entendi.

Fomos para a torre da grifinória correndo graças ao senhor apressadinho, peguei meu cachecol e estava procurando uma desculpa pra segurar ele ali.

Pode para com isso Nymphadora, sei muito bem que você ta querendo me segurar aqui pra não ir a Hogsmead! –Disse Rich segurando meu braço.

Eu não estou... –Tentei desmentir.

Eu não sou bobo e já percebi isso antes de virmos para cá! –Disse. – Ny já falei que você não precisa se preocupar,agora nós vamos passar nosso dia sem preocupações.

Ta bom, tenho de admitir fracassei com meu plano. Ny 0 X Rich 1, ele venceu. Estavam nos esperando no jardim, assim que chegamos fomos todos para Hogsmead. Eu e Rich resolvemos ir tomar uma cerveja amanteigado no Três Vassouras, agora dirigido pela Srta. Liane. Algo não estava certo eu sentia uma sensação ruim e parecia algo iria acontecer.

O que foi Ny? Você esta esquisita... –Disse Rich um pouco preocupado.

Eu não estou me sentindo muito bem... é só isso. –Disse, menti na verdade não era só isso.

Você não me engana mais, pode me contar a verdade. –Falou.

É que não estou com um bom pressentimento... –Respondi baixo.

Não se preocupe eu to aqui pra te proteger! –Falou pegando em minha mão, dei um sorrisinho de leve. Poxa o cara não sabe se defender nem de um balaço e diz que pode me defender, ta eu sei a intenção dele foi boa.

Saímos do Três Vassouras e fomos dar uma volta por Hogsmead. Ainda sentia uma coisa ruim, mas preferi não dizer nada. De repente percebi que estávamos indo em direção a casa dos gritos...

Rich... Acho melhor não irmos por aqui. –Disse puxando ele para o lado contrário.

O que foi? Ainda tem medo da Casa dos Gritos? –Perguntou fazendo uma voz sombria.

Ah cala a boca Rich, eu sei muito bem que quem gritava nessa casa era meu avô! –Disse nervosa com ele.

O que?! Dessa eu não sabia... Você vai me contar agora. –Disse fazendo com que me sentasse em uma banco. E lá fui eu contar que meu avô era lobisomem etc e tal.

Depois de toda a explicação...

Nossa que doido... Você tem muita coisa pra contar! –Disse impressionado com minha história, falando sério pra min não tem mais tanta graça assim.

Quanto tempo ... Você cresceu Richard... –Disse uma voz masculina a nossas costas, dessa vez eu tinha certeza estávamos definitivamente encrencados.

Capitulo 18 – Reencontro com o passado

Eu segurava a mão de Rich e percebi que agora sua mão tremia, e eu não estava diferente parecia um a Iceberg de tanto medo. Nos levantamos e olhamos e em nossa frente estava ninguém mais ninguém menos que o malocado do jornal, digo o pai do Rich. Pensei em correr, pensei em gritar, mas fazendo isso o mínimo que ia conseguir era levar um feitiço pelas costas, afinal estava perto da casa dos gritos e ninguém ia me ouvir gritar ali.

Olha só como você cresceu... Quando tentei te matar você devia ter uns oito aninhos... E veja só agora esta crescido e pegando todas as garotinhas... – Que cara frio e machista, ta tudo bem eu sei o Rich já foi um galinha,mas isso é passado agora ele é que Rich fazia o mesmo que eu, tinha a mão na varinha pronto para saca-la a qualquer momento.

Ora seu... –Disse Rich tirando a varinha do bolso e partindo para cima do pai. – Rictusempra!!!

Protego!!! –Disse o pai. –Menino tolo acha que pode me acertar com uma magia fraca dessa!!! – Ah mas eu não ia deixar barato ele falar assim com ele!!!!!

Sectusempra!!! –Gritei, ta bom eu sei que esse feitiço machuca muito, mas mandei pra machucar mesmo se não fosse ele era nós!!!!

Ahhhhh... –Gritou mas ainda se manteve em pé. –Ora sua namoradinha conhece bons truques!!!

Ny... Eu te trouxe pra ca porque marquei com o pessoal... Acho que meti todos em uma encrenca! –Disse Rich baixinho para que só eu pudesse escutar.

Calma Rich, vou tentar desarma-lo... –Disse baixinho também, até parece que eu vou conseguir. Estamos ferrados!!!!

O que vocês tanto cochicham? Estão se despedindo? Se não estiverem acho melhor vocês ... –Antes que ele pudesse terminar a frase, um lampejo vermelho sai de trás das árvores. E a varinha de Edward Daniels voou não para muito longe.

Vocês não acharam que eu ia perder essa festinha?- Disse John rindo, nos destraímos e deixamos que o bandido retomasse a varinha.

John cuidado!!! –Disse Rich, ué cadê o resto do pessoal? Aposto que um foi avisar no castelo e os outros estão escondidos atrás da árvore.

Como são burros! Me desarmaram deveriam ter, feito alguma coisa em vez de ficarem batendo papo.

Eu não vou deixar você machucar ninguém! –Disse Rich apontando a varinha pro pai.

Olha que bonitinho ele já aprendeu a agitar a varinha!!! –Debochou o pai.

Por que você quer matar ele? –Perguntei. –Não tem sentido nisso, ele é seu filho.

Garota cale essa sua boca!!! Você não sabe de nada, esse verme não é meu filho!!!

Como assim? –Perguntei, aposto que ele vai vir com o papo de que é corno.

Eu e sua mãe nunca nos demos bem, ela já te contou Richard? –Perguntou olhando para Rich. – Aposto que não...

Que você quer dizer com isso? –Rich perguntou.

Nada... –Disse sarcasticamente. – Somente que seu pai não se chama Edward Daniels e sim...

Para!!! Minha mãe não é assim, ela sempre foi fiel! –Gritou Rich.

Hahahahahahahahaha –O pai deu uma risada sarcástica. – Você acha que ela me amava?

Ela... ela... –Rich já estava completamente sem palavras.

Ela não faria isso! –Disse Edward, querendo imitar a voz do filho. –Não seja idiota criança, você vai saber quem é seu verdadeiro pai antes que eu possa te matar.

Não!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Gritou Rich, nesse instante percebi uma fina lágrima escorrendo pelo canto de seus olhos.- Eu irei matar você antes que possa pensar nisso!

Rich, não!!!! –Gritei, vendo que Rich estava indo pra cima de seu pai. Rich acabou levando um soco e caindo sentado no chão.

Agora cale essa sua boca e me escuta quieto! Eu não sou seu pai, sua mãe nunca me amou, eu quis mata-la quis sim ela nunca me amou e me traiu, quis matar você é lógico que eu não ia criar filho de outros, você que não tentei mata-lo antes? Tentei matar você varias vezes e sua mãe já até perdi a conta de quantas vezes quis mata-la. Como ela pode ter a coragem de me trair com aquele filhinho de papai, pomposo e mimado? Richard seu verdadeiro pai se chama Escórpio Malfoy!!! –Disse Edward friamente,. To boba, não pode ser, será que tio Escorpio traiu tia Rose? Então ele não ajudou o pai... digo Edward a fugir de Azkaban.

Er... senhor como fugiu de azkaban? –Perguntei para matar a curiosidade.

Isso não e da sua conta garota, vamos parar com essa lenga lenga aqui!!! –Respondeu Edward, apontando a varinha para mim e Rich.

Levicorpus! –Eric gritou saindo de trás a árvore junto com todos os outros. –Eu ia até esperar, mas eu não vou deixar ninguém se meter a besta com minha irmãzinha e meu cunhado!

Edward Daniels estava agora dependurado de cabeça para baixo xingando algumas coisas que não entendi. E agora o que fazer? Obvio que os melhores aurores já deviam estar a caminho, será que conseguiram avisar no castelo? Sim já deviam ter ido avisar estava sentindo falta de alguém e esse alguém era Amy.

Capitulo 19 – Meu Querido Diário!!!!

Crianças aprendam por favor! Primeiro desarme seu oponente!!! –Disse Edward dependurado de cabeça para baixo.- Avada Kedrava.

Um lampejo verde foi lançado na direção de Rich, nesse instante resolvi puxa-lo para trás de uma pedra.(Obs. Da autora: Onde arranjaram uma pedra? )

Rich, eu sei que você é animago!-Disse.

Eu já te disse eu não sou um...

Para de mentir se você quer continuar vivo, se transforma por favor!!!! Eu não quero te perder!

Mas e você?

Eu me viro se conseguir entrar em Hogsmead estou salva, ou você esqueceu que eu sou metamorfomaga?

Eu sei mas tenho medo de te perder!

Faz o que eu to falando, e não discuti!!!

Eu vou, mas se eu ver que tem algo errado eu volto!

Ok!

Rich me deu um leve selinho e de repente, não havia mais Richard na minha frente e sim uma coruja. Rich saiu voado por entre as arvores e eu sabia que tinha de fazer algo. Sai de trás da pedra e fui de encontro com o perigo.

Ta temos que te desarmar não é mesmo então vamos por quanto tempo você agüenta lançar feitiços de proteção! –Disse Com a varinha apontada na direção de Edward.

Boa Idéia Nymphadora!!! –Disse Eric.

Expeliarmus! –Gritei.

Protego!-O sem vergonha pendurado de cabeça pra baixo defendeu

Expelliarmus! –Eric gritou.

Expeliarmus!-Gritei também, ele não teve como se defender.

Ah, que bonitinho... E agora o que você vai fazer? –Perguntou Eric debochando

Seu mestiço imundo!!!!- Disse o homem enlouquecido.

Olha como fala com meu irmão seu assassino imundo!!!! –Retruquei a altura.

Depois disso tudo aconteceu muito rápido, aurores e professores chegaram prontos para prender Edward. Rich teimoso com sempre voltou preocupado com o que pudesse acontecer. Depois fomos para a Ala Hospitalar onde Madame Mac Donald iria cuidar de todos nós. Tínhamos somente alguns arranhões nada muito sério, mas ela disse que era melhor ficarmos lá em observação. Nossos pais foram nos ver e... Ah minha nossa não posso acreditar faltam somente uma pagina e meia pra você acabar diário. O que eu faço????????? Ta vou resumir a História, a mãe do Rich explicou pra ele o que realmente aconteceu! Sim ela traiu o pai do Rich e Não o tio escorpio não traiu a tia Rose. O que realmente aconteceu foi que, a mãe do Rich nunca amou o pai dele e foi forçada a se casar com ele e na verdade amava o tio escorpio que ainda não era casado com a Tia Rose e que nunca ficou sabendo do filho e agora vai ficar sabendo. Ebaaaa!!!! Ele é irmão da Ponélia. Yupiiiii ele não pode ter nada com ela, vamos ver se agora ela sossega o facho. O Rich é só meu lalalalala... (to parecendo uma criança feliz mas tudo bem). Papai e mamãe vieram me ver, até o Remo veio me ver, ah e não posso me esquecer do tio Fred que veio me ver e aproveitou para trazer sua avançada e mais moderna invensão Kit Mata Aula Remix agora muito mais eficaz(tenho que aproveitar e fazer propaganda). Depois que Madame Mac Donald liberou a gente, resolvemos ir para o Salão comunal onde pudemos descansar em uma daquelas super confortáveis poltronas. Para encurtar a história já que o meu humilde diário esta acabando, Rich e eu estamos muito bem obrigado, Amy continua firme e forte com o Bryan, Jen e o Tompsom também estão ótimos, Katie e o meu maninho cute cute Eric continuam sendo o casal mais fofo da face da Terra e o John por enquanto ainda está encalhado. Se quiser saber o resto espere até o meu próximo diário, porque as páginas desse aqui já acabaram. Espero que tenha gostado da minha história Meu Querido Diário!!!!!


End file.
